Forever Yours
by StrawberryXoXoMania
Summary: Tsukushi is orphaned and sent to Saint Mary's Orphanage. She meets Tsukasa, the boy whose family funds the orphanage and they become friends. What will happen when secrets come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated:** M... well this part isnt really bad, but what the heck, might as well rate it M so I don't have to do it later!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

* * *

_Saint Mary's Orphanage… 13 years ago…_

Living in Saint Mary's wasn't such a great place… especially for 8 year old little girl, Tsukushi Makino. Orphaned by the death of her parents and with no other living relatives, she was sent there for care. She was a quite and timid little girl so she didn't make friends fast. The other children thought she was weird because she didn't talk or attempt to play with them, so they just left her alone. She didn't mind. She was used to being alone. Her parents never really cared for her. She was an 'accident child' as they liked to tell her often. Partying, drinking and gambling was what her parents lived for until the day they ran the car into a tree at 70 mph. Tsukushi ate alone, played alone, and slept alone. Her only companions were the Sisters at the orphanage. They all opened their hearts to the little girl with the big sad eyes upon meeting her. Only with them did little Tsukushi talk and laughed. But not everyone ignored her or liked her. There were a group of girls who thinks they were in charge when the nuns of Saint Mary's backs were turned. The leader of the group, Yuriko, hated Tsukushi on sight. She didn't have a reason. She never had a reason to hate someone. She just likes to bully people smaller than her. But Tsukushi Makino irritated her. She never begged to be let go or defended herself from Yuriko and her gang. Yuriko wanted to hurt her… no, she wanted to break her. She wanted to make the little mute cry and beg for mercy.

"Hey stupid… hello? Are you deaf?"

The little girl in pig tails just kept walking, carrying her basket, not wanting to stop to get harassed by the older girls. Who knows what they'll do to her this time. She hasn't been there long, but it didn't take Yuriko and her gang long to corner her, hit her, make fun of her, and push around. Today she wasn't planning on getting hurt. She just kept walking, picking up her pace.

"Hey retard, are you deaf? You think you're better than us? We heard about you. Your dad was drunk and your mom a slut. We know how they liked to trade partners every now and then. It must be hard not knowing who your daddy is." The older girls laughed as they pushed her head with their hands.

She ignored it, silently singing to herself as she kept walking. 'Just a couple more feet and I'll be safe in the kitchen,' she thought. One minute she was walking and the next she felt large hands pushing her from behind, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Aw, look at the little retard, she fell," cackled the older girl. "You're so clumsy… but then again, what can you expect from a retard?"

Tsukushi grabbed the basket and began picking up the bread rolls and flowers that fell, ignoring the girls. Yuriko saw what she was doing and purposely stepped on her hand, holding it there. Tsukushi grimaced at the pain, but refused to cry out, not wanting to give Yuriko the satisfaction of seeing her hurt.

"Does that hurt, little retard?" Yuriko sneered.

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Yuriko slapped her. "Does it hurt, retard?"

The blow reeled her head back. 'That hurt,' she thought. Her eyes started to sting with tears.

"Aw, look. The little retard cried," laughed Yuriko and the other girls.

"What's going on here?"

"Tsukasa, honey! Where have you been? It's been forever since I've last seen you here," Yuriko said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

Tsukushi looked up to see an older boy with black, curly hair and brown eyes starring at her with pity.

"I asked you what was going on here, Yuriko," he said.

"Oh, nothing Tsukasa, she fell, that's all, right girls?"

"Yeah, she did, we were just helping her," Yuriko's cronies agreed.

"Is that true?" he asked Tsukushi.

"Oh the little re—I mean the little girl doesn't speak," Yuriko said smugly.

Tsukasa looked at Yuriko with a bored look.

"I saw what happened, Yuriko, I'm not stupid."

"But Tsukasa—"

"Leave her alone, Yuriko. You and your friends are really catty and I don't like that, understood?" he said with arms folded across his chest.

Yuriko gave Tsukushi a dirty look promising that their encounter was far from over.

"Sure Tsukasa, honey. Let's go girls," she said as she brushed passed him.

Tsukushi knew who he was. Tsukasa Domyouji. He was the heir to the Domyouji World Finance Group. They were the richest and most powerful family in Japan. They funded the orphanage and paid a visit every year, other than Tsukasa who came every weekend. She first saw him sitting in Mother Sachiyo's office with his parents. She came in with Sister Shizuka, bringing tea and biscuits for the guests. She glanced at the boy with curiosity. His hair was neatly combed in an array of curls, his clothes looked brand new and his shoes were so shiny you could see yourself in them. She looked up to see him looking back at her with smile. She could feel her cheeks heat up. She tugged at Sister Shizuka's apron so she could be dismissed. She practically ran out the door when she had permission to leave, with her heart pounding. She tried to avoid him when he visits, but always looked for him when the weekends came.

She stared at the ground, wishing he would hurry up and go away. She didn't want him to see her like this. She heard him walk toward her, and then a pair of shiny black shoes appeared in her view.

"Hey, why are you still sitting there?"

'Just don't talk and he'll go away,' she thought.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" he said as he nudged her foot.

'Go away,' she thought.

He plopped down in front of her face, surprising her.

"I know you can talk, I've heard you singing in the kitchen," he said.

She flushed with embarrassment. 'He's heard me sing?'

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He pulled her to her feet, dusted her skirt then bent to pick up the basket.

"I think they're still edible, so you won't get into too much trouble."

'Why is he helping me?' she wondered as she looked at him picking up bread rolls and flowers.

"There you go. I think that's all of it." He handed her the basket. "You might want to put ice on that," he said as he touched her cheek.

"Well, I'll see ya around," he said walking away.

'Say something, he did save you.'

"Um…" He kept walking not hearing her. 'Say something!'

"Hey…," she said as she ran to grab his shirt. He turned around surprised.

"Huh?"

"Um… thanks," she said in a small voice, "Here." She picked up a flower holding it out to him.

"What's this for?"

"For helping me," she said shyly.

"So you can talk, huh?" he teased, taking the flower. She blushed.

He looked at her and in a serious voice said, "Let me know the next time anyone mess with ya. I'll protect you."

Tsukushi looked at him, eyes widening in surprise. No one has ever said they'd protect her. She nodded and he walked away waving with one hand. "Later."

* * *

Okay, I know that wasn't so great, but this is my first time writing! Please let me know what you think!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

* * *

_13 years later…_

"Hey Tsukushi, it's me, Yuki… when are you coming back? I can't wait to see you… it's been forever since I've last seen you. Call me when you get this message so I can pick you up. I already set up your room so it's ready to be lived in. I still can't believe we're living together! Ok, call me!"

Tsukushi smiled as she heard her best friend's voice. 'I'm finally going back home,' she thought, 'Studying abroad was fun, but I missed being with the people I care about.' She picked up her cell phone and called Yuki back.

"Hey Yuki, it's me, my plane will arrive at 6 p.m. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course I can. I missed you!"

Laughing, Tsukushi told her to meet her at terminal C. They chatted for a bit before she boarded the plane. Sitting back in her chair she thought of the people she couldn't wait to see. There weren't that many people for her to miss. Being raised in an orphanage didn't help. But there was one particular person she wanted to see. A black, curly haired man with brown eyes…

* * *

_Airport Terminal C…_

"Tsukky! Tsukky!"

Hearing a voice calling her she turned around. She was shocked to see her friend, Yuki, coming her way. Gone was the plain Jane look. Now she looked like she could've walked out of a Vogue magazine.

"Look at you! You're beautiful as ever," exclaimed Yuki.

"You're looking hot yourself," replied Tsukushi with a big hug.

"Yeah, this is what $10,000 dollars in plastic surgery and a make over can do to you," she joked.

Once settled in Yuki' car, the two friends quickly fell into their usual chatter of men, fashion, and life.

"So what's been happening around here since I've been gone?" Tsukushi asked.

"Not much, the same stuff I guess. Oh! We got a new club in town."

"Oh no, here we go again," laughed Tsukushi, "another club, another man, right?"

"Hey! It's not even like that anymore. I have a man now you know."

"Ooh… so how'd you meet him and when do I get to meet him?"

"Later on tonight… he works at the new club."

"So if I want to see him then I have to go, huh? You're sneaky," said Tsukushi laughing.

"Hey Tsukushi… have you and you-know-who been talking?"

There was a silent pause.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious," replied Yuki deep in thought.

* * *

_Not too far in the distant, in a large quiet office on the tallest building…_

A tall man standing at 6 feet 2 inches, with a body that rivaled Michelangelo's David, wearing the latest black suit from Armani with a red silk tie, stood looking at the panoramic view from his office. A knock interrupted the quiet room.

"Enter."

A short scruffy man walked in with a file in his hands. He glanced around at the elegantly decorated room, envying the expensive black leather chairs to the soft cream colored carpets. His eyes shifted to the man who was standing at the window with his back turned. This man radiated wealth and power. 'This is a man you never cross,' he thought to himself with a big gulp.

"Sir, our report confirms that her plane has landed and she's been picked up."

"Excellent. Leave the file on my desk. That will be all."

"Yes, sir," the little man says as he dropped the file on the desk. He quietly leaves the office with a gentle click as the door closes.

The man turned and opened the file to find a familiar face looking back at him. He reached out and touched the picture.

"So you've finally returned, Tsukushi."

* * *

_Later on that night…_

Both girls were getting dressed for the club. Yuki dressed in a red tank top and black skirt with stilettos while Tsukushi opted for a one piece spaghetti strapped black dress with black knee high boots. Vamped up and ready to dance they headed for the club.

"So what's this new club called?" asked Tsukushi on the drive there.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? It's called 'S.M.' They just recently opened."

"S.M.? What kind of name is that?" laughed Tsukushi. "Don't tell me your dragging me to a whip and chains kind of club."

"Oh it stands for something. I forgot what it is though. Saint something."

'SM…' thought Tsukushi, 'no, it couldn't be… could it?' Dismissing the thought from her mind, she concentrated on having fun on her first night back in town. In the club Tsukushi met Yuki' new squeeze, Soujiroh. He was a handsome man, a perfect match for Yuki. She was happy for her friend. Not many people can see past her tough chick image.

"Excuse me ladies, my boss wants to see me," said Soujiroh.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you."

"You too. See ya later babe," said Soujiroh, giving Yuki a quick kiss.

The girls chatted for a few minutes, finished their drinks, and headed for the dance floor. They danced and flirted their way through the crowd, laughing and having a good time. Out of nowhere Tsukushi abruptly stops and looks around. 'Why do I get the feeling someone's watching me?'

"What's the matter Tsuky?" Yuki asked peering around curiously.

"Nothing," Tsukushi said shaking her head.

"Excuse me ladies, I think we've met before," said a familiar voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rui Hanazawa. Back from New York?" said Yuki.

"You know it. I missed this town, even though I was so eager to leave it," replied Rui.

Rui Hanazawa, he was a handsome man. Standing at 6'4 with an athletic body and charm oozing from his every pore, no wonder all the ladies swoons at the sight of him. He was a wealthy business man and the heir to a large company.

"And you remember Tsukushi Makino."

"Wow," he replied, looking her up and down, "you sure grew up didn't you? You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself Rui," replied Tsukushi, blushing from the attention.

"How about I buy you two ladies a drink and we can play catch up," he flirted with a charming smile.

Tsukushi and Yuki agreed, leaving the dance floor, they followed Rui towards his booth eager to catch up on each others lives.

* * *

_Somewhere on the other side of the club…_

The dark handsome man gazed at Tsukushi, not believing that she was here. It's been 3 years since he's last seen her in person. The awkward girl he used to know transformed to this stylishly chic woman he was looking at now. Deciding to approach her he called over to Akira, the head bartender to make sure Soujiroh wasn't there when he made his move. He was about to stride over when he saw them get up. They were walking onto the dance floor. He chuckled when he saw the old mischievous look he remembered on her face. He could feel the tinkling of her laughter wash over him, making him yearn for the days when they were carefree kids. His smile slowly started to fade when he saw Rui Hanazawa approach them. Anger filled him. Rui Hanazawa, his rival. They competed for everything since they were young. He wanted to go over and pound the smile off his face, but that would ruin his chances to talk to Tsukushi. 'There will always be other opportunities… and if not, then I'll make opportunities for us to meet,' he thought as he left the club.

* * *

_One week later, Yuki's picnic…_

Yuki' annual picnics were a blast and widely known for her good food and outrageous games. Tsukushi and Rui were in charge of filling water balloons, while Yuki and Soujiroh prepared the food.  
"Rui! Stop!" laughed Tsukushi, "There won't be anymore water balloons if you keep popping them."

"I'm not trying to pop them, I can't tie them," replied a frustrated Rui.

"Ok, how about you fill them and I'll tie them. Deal?"

"You got a deal, lady," laughed Rui.

The guests were starting to arrive one after another. Soon the crowd of about 30 people were laughing and participating in the pie eating contests. Tsukushi, filthy from the pies, ran into the house to change, not noticing the man who followed her. Humming as she rummaged through her closet for a shirt, she heard a knock. Thinking it was Yuki', she yelled for her to come in.

"Yuki, your picnic's a blast, can you belie—," She stopped in surprise and shock as she saw him standing there in her room… the man with black hair and brown eyes…

"Tsukasa."

He smiled when he heard his name on her lips. 'So, she didn't forget about me.'

"Hello Tsukushi. Long time no see."

"Three years, Tsukasa. How have you been?" she asked politely.

"Good and yourself? You're settled in, I see."

"Yeah, I've been home for over a week now. I didn't know you were invited to the picnic."

"Am I not wanted here, Tsukushi?" he replied.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

Tsukasa laughed, "You're still easy to tease Kushi."

'Kushi'… that was a name she hadn't heard in long time. The only person ever to call her that was Tsukasa. Seeing him after all these years still made her weak. He still looked as good as he did three years ago, but gone was the boyish charm, now replaced by the godly dark look. Both dangerous and sinfully sexy at the same time.

"Tsukky, my love, where are you?" Rui called playfully as he burst into the room.

Rui paused when he saw Tsukasa.

"Hanazawa," Tsukasa said coldly.

"Domyouji," Rui replied glaring at Tsukasa.

Tsukushi looked back and forth from Tsukasa and Rui wondering what the reason was for the animosity. Breaking the awkward silence, Tsukushi asked,

"Rui, did you need something?"

"Yuki was wondering where you were at. She wants you to participate in the water balloon fight."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute, I still need to change."

"Alright," he said, not budging from his spot.

"Rui?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Yeah, after I find out why he's here."

"I don't owe you any explanations, Hanazawa," Tsukasa sneered.

Rui started to move towards Tsukasa. Tsukushi sensing trouble jumped between the two men.

"Stop it, both of you. I don't know what's going on here, but leave if you two are going to fight," Tsukushi said, one hand on Tsukasa and the other on Rui.

"He should leave—," Rui started.

"Please Rui, stop. I was still talking to Tsukasa. Just tell Yuki that I'll be down in a minute," Tsukushi interrupted.

Rui looked ready to argue, but Tsukushi silently pleaded for him to go.

"Fine," said Rui giving Tsukasa one last glare before leaving.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Tsukushi.

"Nothing. What's the deal with you and Hanazawa?"

"Tsukasa…" Tsukushi started.

"No, you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry you had to witness that. Forgive me?" he said with a half grin, giving her a glimpse of the mischievous boy she used to know.

Sighing, she smiled at him, saying what she used to say to him, "Always."

"Friends?"

"Friends," Tsukushi agreed.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

"Please?"

Tsukushi's defense weakened. She hated when he did that, but she hated how she couldn't resist him even more.

"Fine, you win," she said giving in.

"I'll send a car for you at 7 then."

Tsukushi nodded. As Tsukasa walked towards her, her heart started pumping faster. Standing in front of her, their eyes met for what seems like an eternity, and then he leaned down, giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Welcome home Kushi, I missed you." Then he strode out of her room and left the party.

Tsukushi rejoined the party, but wasn't completely aware of what was going on. She was still shocked about seeing Tsukasa and unconsciously touching the spot where he kissed her. Rui looked at her with a frown, wondering what happened.

Later that night, as she lay in bed, she replayed what happened earlier. 'Why now,' she wondered. 'Is he just toying with me or just being nice?' She still felt the same way she did three years ago. She still loved him. 'It's been three years… three years since I last saw him…'

* * *

Hmm... sorry this isn't great.. haha... but please leave a comment!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

_Three years ago…_

Tsukushi opened the door to the club Tsukasa owned, Midnight Dance. The place was empty except for the bartender cleaning and getting ready to open later.

"Hey is Tsukasa around?" she asked.

"Yeah, last I saw he was in the upper room."

"Ok, thanks," she said, heading up the stairs.

She was excited to see him. During the years she's known him, she developed a crush on Tsukasa. He was her protector and best friend. She hero-worshipped him ever since the day he rescued her at Saint Mary's. She fondly recalls sneaking him bits of bread and flowers whenever he came. She brought the same bread and flower in a similar basket intent on giving it to Tsukasa, to sort of celebrate their meeting so many years ago. Approaching the top stairs, she heard a woman's laughter. Wondering who it could be, she silently approached the partly opened door.

"Stop it Tsukasa, that tickles," squealed the unknown woman.

"So I guess I should do it some more then," she heard Tsukasa say.

She heard more laughter and giggles coming from the woman. Their activities were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Yeah? What?! Tsukushi's here? Now?! Shit."

"Tsukushi? Who's that?" the woman questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Get dressed."

"What? Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" the woman screeched.

"She's the girl I told you about."

"Oh, that girl that always hangs around you?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her to go away and come back when the grown ups are finished, darling, she's cramping your style, Tsukasa."

"I can't."

"What?! Why not? She's such a bothersome, always hanging around you like a puppy begging for attention."

"Don't talk about her that way, Umi, you don't know her."

"This is why you can't get anywhere, Tsukasa, because that little girl is always hanging onto your arm, holding you back from what you want!" shrieked Umi.

Tsukushi, devastated in overhearing what Umi said, unconsciously dropped the basket, spilling its contents. As she quickly scrambled to pick up scattered bread and flowers, the door swung open and she came face to face with a bare-chested, shocked Tsukasa.

"Tsukushi…"

Umi strode to the door in Tsukasa's shirt, barely hiding anything. "Little girls shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations, they never hear anything good about themselves," she sneered.

"I'm sorry," Tsukushi mumbled as she turned to leave.

Tsukasa grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Tsukushi, wait… come inside and let's talk."

Tsukushi wished the ground would just open up and swallow her right there. She didn't want to talk to Tsukasa with that woman there. She wanted to be anywhere but here, but she couldn't escape, Tsukasa was still holding her arm.

"Okay, let go of my arm and we can talk," she lied.

He let go of her arm and she waited until he turned to run. She ran as fast as she could, just wanting to escape the pain and humiliation. She ran even faster jumping down the stairs passing a startled Akira, as she heard Tsukasa calling her name. She burst through the club doors and ran down the street, jumping into a nearby taxi picking up a young couple.

"Hey, this is our cab, lady!" exclaimed the passenger.

"Please, let me in, someone's chasing me," she breathlessly replied.

The taxi driver and passengers peered over Tsukushi and saw a half-naked Tsukasa running after her calling her name like a man possessed. The couple scooted over as Tsukushi jumped in. The taxi sped off, driving away from Tsukasa, who was still trying to chase her.

* * *

Tsukasa swore as the taxi sped off. He went back into the club and took the stairs by two. He got even more mad as he saw Umi looking smug and triumphant. 

"Get out," he told Umi.

"What?"

"I said, get out!" growled Tsukasa, "it's over, take your stuff with you."

"You bastard," spat Umi, "all this over some stupid girl. She'll drag you down. She's worthless—"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now," Tsukasa said quietly, trying to keep his anger in check.

Umi could tell she was in hot water already, who knows what he'll do in this murderous state. She quickly gathered her things and left.

He stood in the empty room, furious with Umi, but more with himself. He punched the wall in frustration, welcoming the pain that burned his knuckles.

"Shit!" he cursed aloud in the empty room.

Grabbing his jacket and keys, he took off in search of Tsukushi.

* * *

She got out of the cab and wandered aimlessly around the beach, eventually ending up at her apartment. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. Tsukasa was here. His motorcycle was parked in the street. She quickly pulled on her hood and ran across to Yuki' house, furiously knocking on the door. She was greeted by an alarmed Yuki. 

"Tsukushi? What's the matter?"

"Hide me… if Tsukasa calls or comes by, tell him I'm not here."

"What? Why? What happened?" Yuki worriedly asked as she closed the door behind Tsukushi.

Tsukushi sobbed as she told her what happened. Yuki comforted her friend, knowing she'd lie for her. Tsukushi was like a sister to her and she'd be damned if she snitched her out. Every time Tsukasa called looking for Tsukushi, Yuki told him that she wasn't there. Yuki watched as her friend grew paler and thinner as the days go by. A week gone by and Tsukushi decided she was going home. Yuki was worried about her. Tsukushi barely ate and now she wanted to go home to be alone. Reluctantly she agreed to let Tsukushi leave, only because they lived across the street from each other.

"Call if you need anything. OK? I mean it."

"I know. Thanks Yuki," Tsukushi said giving her a wobbly smile.

Tsukushi walked back to her apartment, locked her door and curled on the sofa, falling asleep instantly from exhaustion. She was awoken by the banging of the door.

"Tsukushi! I know you're in there! Open the door!" yelled Tsukasa, "Open the door, Tsukushi!"

Panicked she ran to her window and climbed up the ladder to the roof. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to face Tsukasa. She paced the roof watching and waiting for Tsukasa to get on his motorcycle and leave. An hour turned to two to three. Tsukasa still haven't left yet. Tired from exhaustion she curled into a ball in the corner of the roof and fell asleep, unaware of the drops of rain falling. Yuki found her passed out on the rooftop chilled and feverish, and rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

Tsukasa getting the message from Akira, rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard Tsukushi was found and taken there. The doctors wouldn't let him see her until they were done. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at her pale face. 'It's my fault,' he thought, 'if I hadn't scared her, she wouldn't have been on the roof.' He came everyday hoping she'd wake up, just sitting beside her, holding her hand, wishing everything was okay. 

"Come on, sweetheart, wake up. Let me see your pretty brown eyes. Let me hear your laughter. Hell, let me see you be angry at me, just… please, wake up." He closed his eyes and prayed that she'd wake up.

* * *

Tsukushi woke up groggily to a strange white room filled with flowers and wires attached to her arms. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kat," said a teary eyed Yuki.

"What? What do you mean? I just took a nap on the roof."

"Sweetie, that was a week ago," Yuki replied gently.

"What?! A week?" Tsukushi said confusingly.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady," said the doctor as he entered the room, "you're lucky all you caught was a high fever from sleeping in the rain." He examined Tsukushi and scribbled on his chart.

"But it looks like you're much better, but I'd like to keep you here a couple more days for observation. I'll have the nurses check up on you later," said the doctor as he exited the room.

"Knock, knock," said Akira.

"Akira, you came," replied a groggy Tsukushi.

"Of course I came Tsukushi. And look, I also brought ya these lovely flowers to help ya get outta here sooner," he said as he placed them on the table next to her.

Tsukushi smiled as she saw the bright colorful flowers. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

Tsukushi stayed in the hospital for three more days since she woke, undergoing some tests requested by the doctor. Yuki took her home and stayed with her, busy being a mother hen. Even though Tsukushi felt a lot better, she couldn't help her heart from breaking. There was no sign of Tsukasa. He didn't call or visit or even write. Her only visitors were Akira and Yuki. Akira brought her flowers everyday to try to brighten her up, but still no sign of Tsukasa. She went on with her usual routine. Get up, go to school, work, and come home. Tsukushi, being heartbroken, couldn't stand to stay here anymore, not with all the memories of Tsukasa. She decided to take her teacher's offer to go study abroad for school. Despite Yuki and Akira's protests, she sadly smiled at them, packed her things and left. 'It's better this way,' she thought, 'he's always taken care of me, and I don't want to hold him back anymore.' With a sad smile she boarded the plane.

* * *

'She left…' thought Tsukasa miserably.

"Hey, boss, you gonna be okay?" asked a worried Akira.

"I don't know Akira. She's never been on her own."

"She'll be fine. She just needs to spread her wings. There's that saying, 'If you love something, let it go, if it comes back it's yours.' She'll come back. I know she will. Be patient."

* * *

Ok, I know its not great, but its my first time! I write for simply for my own pleasure.. even though its not great.. haha... Please leave a comment, whether it be bad or good. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** I don't own HYD or the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

Tsukushi dressed in a simple cream and gold knee length, spaghetti strapped dress, with gold heels and a matching gold purse. She put on light make-up, and styled her hair in a wispy loose bun. She was a nervous wreck. 'Why am I nervous?' she chastised herself. 'It's only Tsukasa, for goodness sakes!' Exactly. Only Tsukasa. The man she loved forever and is taking her out on a dinner date. The doorbell rang announcing that her ride was here. She grabbed her shawl and checked her hair and make-up before going out to the limo awaiting her. She arrived at a 5 star restaurant, Le Eiffel. The driver opened her door, allowing her to step out. Inside she saw Tsukasa waiting at a private table. He stood up with a smile as he saw the host ushering her to the table. She drank in the sight of him. He wore an open collared white shirt, made from the finest material with black slacks that molded into his muscle toned body.

"You look beautiful, Tsukushi," Tsukasa said enamored.

She blushed with pleasure and replied, "Thank you, Tsukasa. You don't look bad yourself."

They sat down and opened their menus, scanning to see what appealed to their eyes. The waiter scribbled on his pad when they ordered meal, bowed and left the couple to chat in privacy.

Her dinner date didn't go as she expected. They politely talked about what they've been doing in the past 3 years. Tsukushi graduated school and is now a successful songwriter coming up in the music industry business and Tsukasa still ran the Domyouji business, but has also expanded his business in dance clubs. There was a big gap of silence as Tsukasa finished. All the questions Tsukushi had in mind, completely vanished.

"So, Kushi, are you seeing Hanazawa now?" Tsukasa asked, breaking the silence.

"No, we're just friends," she replied, "and you, Tsukasa? Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Not at the moment, no." He paused before saying, "I want you to stay away from Hanazawa, Tsukushi."

Tsukushi laughed, "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, Tsukasa."

"I know you can. But you don't know him. He's a playboy. You need to steer clear of him."

"Aren't you the same, Tsukasa? I don't see you lacking female company," she stated.

"Don't put me in the same category as him. This isn't about me, Kushi. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks for worrying, but I've had my share of heartache to know not to fall for the first good looking guy I meet," she said tightly.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Neither one knowing what to say. Tsukasa drove her home and walked her to her door.

"Well, thanks for dinner," Tsukushi said turning to leave.

Tsukasa grabbed her arm.

"Tsukushi, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply earlier that you couldn't take care of yourself."

"It's ok Tsukasa, it's kind of hard to believe that I made it on my own. I used to have you to take care of me," she said with a sad smile.

"Tsukushi…"

Tsukasa raised a hand to cup her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Her heart started beating faster. She looked up into his brown eyes, catching a glimpse of pain and desire, before he lowered his head to kiss her.

The porch light flicked on and the door opened.

"Oh, sorry," said a surprised Soujiroh.

"Oh, uh, I didn't think you two would be home so soon,' said an embarrassed Yuki, "come on Soujiroh, I'll walk you to your car."

There was an awkward silence as Tsukushi and Tsukasa watched Yuki and Soujiroh walk down the pathway.

"Well I should get going. I'll call you."

"Yeah, thanks for dinner. Goodnight, Tsukasa."

Tsukushi watched Tsukasa walk away. He suddenly turned around and walked back up to her, and gave her a swift kiss on mouth.

"You still have me. Goodnight."

Tsukushi stunned at what just happened, watched him walk down the path to his car. He waved as he drove off. She reached up to touch her lips with a smile as she watched his tail lights fade away.

* * *

The next day Tsukushi's hope of being with Tsukasa completely deflated when she saw a picture in the tabloids of him with a blonde model. 'I'm such a fool. Why did I let myself fall for him again?' she chastised herself. Upset, she turned to music for comfort. She sat at the piano and started to play a song she wrote. 

(a/n: This is a fast song, but I heard the slow version sung by Yanou, so just keep in mind that its a slow song.)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"That was beautiful."

Tsukushi gasped, quickly turning around the see Rui standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" Rui asked as he walked into the room.

"No, I'm just playing for fun. What are you doing here?"

"I was heading home and being close by I thought I'd come ask to see if you'd like go grab dinner."

"One: you live on the other side of town, and Two: I'd love to," Tsukushi said smiling.

"Great, I'll wait for you to change."

Tsukushi ran upstairs to change. 'Rui Hanazawa,' she thought. 'He hasn't changed at all.' Of course he grew up from a boy to a man, but he still had that easy going, open personality that drew you to him. She remembered the first day she met him.

* * *

___5 years ago…_

"Hey Tsukushi, what about this one?" Yuki asked as she held up a dress in front of her.

"That's so cute! You should go try it on."

"It's not for me silly! It's for you."

"No, you should try it on, Yuki."

"Oh, come on, Tsukushi."

"No, plus I have tons of dresses in my arms already and they're expensive! I can't afford any of them."

"Well we should just try them on for fun."

The girls were shopping for Yuki's father's company party. Yuki invited Tsukushi months ago so Tsukushi had been saving for this night. They gathered the dresses they picked and ran towards the dressing room, excited to try on each outfit. The girls ran in and out of the dressing rooms to admire each other.

"Yuki, thanks for inviting me. I've never been to one of these things, but I'm really glad that you invited me."

Yuki smiled and grabbed her hand, "You're my best friend. Of course I'd invite you."

Tsukushi smiled. 'I'm so lucky to have a friend like Yuki. Thank goodness we ran into each other on the first day of middle school,' she thought, fondly recalling that day they literally knocked heads while looking down at their class schedules.

"Tsukushi, I'm going to go grab that dress from the wall so you can try it on. I think its totally cute! Be back, okay?" Yuki yelled as she walked pass her dressing room.

"Okay," Tsukushi replied.

Tsukushi noticing someone walking outside of her door, reached out with her hand opened, "Okay, Yuki give it to me. I'll come out to model it for you after I'm done." She took the dress and frowned. She didn't remember the dress being white, nor it being this soft and silky. "Was it this one, Yuki?" she called out. She didn't hear a reply, so she shrugged and tried it on. The white silk glided down her body. She looked at herself in the mirror admiring the way it looked on her. It was beautiful. "Okay, here I come." Tsukushi opened the door and twirled out, coming face to face with an amused boy sitting in the dressing room chair. Tsukushi screamed with surprise as she covered herself with her arms. The boy started to laugh. Yuki and the store assistant came running into the dressing room.

"Tsukushi, what happened?!" Yuki asked glancing back and forth at the boy and Tsukushi.

"I- he- I thought- you-" Tsukushi stuttered as she pointed back and forth at the boy and Yuki, with one hand, face flushed with embarrassment.

"What's the meaning of this young lady?" the store assistant demanded. "How dare you scream at Mr. Hanazawa. You also took the dress he bought also! Leave the store immediately!" She turned to him, bowing and apologizing. "I'm so sorry, sir. I forgot to remove them from the store when you came in. Please forgive me."

"That's okay. I gave the dress to her to wear. You can go now," he said to the assistant. She quickly bowed and walked away. "You look great, by the way."

Tsukushi flushed. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my friend. I'll take it off. I'm sorry."

Tsukushi ran into the dressing room and changed. She came out with the dress trying to smooth out any wrinkles she may have caused.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright. I think you look a lot better in it than my friend will anyways."

"Wait. Your last name is Hanazawa? As in the Hanazawa of Hanazawa Corporation?" Yuki said.

"How did you know?"

"My dad works for one of your companies. We're shopping for the company party this weekend."

"Oh I see. Well now that you know who I am, who are you two lovely ladies?" he said, looking at Tsukushi.

"I'm Yuki Matsuoka and this is my friend, Tsukushi Makino."

"Charmed," he replied as he brought Tsukushi's hand to his lips. "I'm Rui Hanazawa."

Yuki glanced at Tsukushi with an amused look as her friend's face flushed red.

Riiing Riiing Riiing… Rui's phone rang.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said as he walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh my goodness! He was totally digging you!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Shhh… gosh, not so loud! He just felt sorry for me and tried to ease my embarrassment by being nice," Tsukushi replied as she patted her heated face.

"No way. He kissed your hand."

"Oh Yuki, he probably just does that to all the girls he meets."

"Uh huh. Why didn't he give me one too? Ooh.. Tsukasa will be so jealous when he finds out," Yuki giggled.

"Yuki, get over it. Tsukasa doesn't see me that way."

"Uh huh, that's why every guy who like you miraculously avoids you the next day."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes at Yuki. "Come on, lets go. I feel like I could die right now," Tsukushi groaned.

They walked out into the store to find Rui gone.

"Wouldn't it have been great to have been able to buy at least one of these dresses?" Tsukushi sighed as they walked out the store.

"Excuse me."

Tsukushi and Yuki turned around.

"You forgot your package."

They looked at each other in surprise. "We didn't buy anything."

"Oh, yes, I know. Mr. Hanazawa instructed me to give this to you," she said as she handed Tsukushi the box. She bowed and walked back into the store.

"What? Uh… what is it?" Tsukushi said stunned.

"I don't know. Open it."

Tsukushi opened the box to find the dress she tried on earlier. "Oh my…" she gaped.

"It's gorgeous, Tsukky. I told you he liked you!"

She stood there dumbfounded. Yuki, grabbed the tag on the dress. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Wow… he must ___really_ like you Tsukky. Look."

Tsukushi almost dropped the box. '$5,000 dollars,' she thought. '$5,000 dollars! Oh my God, this dress cost_$5,000 dollars_!'

"Well, Tsukky, my love. It looks like you got yourself the perfect dress," Yuki grinned. "Now, for the perfect shoes."

They shopped around for the rest of their items. Thanks to Rui's generous gift, Tsukushi was able to buy shoes and accessories.

"Come on, Tsukky, let's go take some pictures at the photo sticker machines!" Yuki said as she dragged Tsukushi towards the booth.

"But Yuki, look at my hair," Tsukushi laughed, "it's a mess."

"So what? It's not like it's a studio picture. And anyways, we need a picture to remember the day you found your Cinderella dress," Yuki joked.

The girls ran into the booth, put money in the machine, and made faces as the machine took their photos. Laughing and having fun, they didn't notice Yuriko and her friends coming up behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here girls. Two ugly little rats trying to take pictures. Don't break it now," she sneered as her friends laughed.

"Shut up, you ugly pig," Yuki shot back, "I didn't know the mall allowed animals here."

"Why you little bitch. You don't know who you're messing with," Yuriko said as she grabbed Yuki by the collar.

"Leave us alone, Yuriko. We didn't do anything to yo-," Tsukushi started to say before she was shoved to the ground by Yuriko's cronies. Her bags flew everywhere.

Yuriko shoved Yuki away and turned to Tsukushi. "Don't think that you're Miss High-and-Mighty, just because Tsukasa is babysitting you. You're nothing. He only feels sorry for you, because you were such a little retard back then."

"You don't know Tsukasa, so don't talk about him like you do. You're just jealous because he doesn't like you, _even_ when you threw yourself at him."

Yuriko raised a hand to slap Tsukushi, but was stopped by a hand that crushed her wrist. Tsukushi looked up to see Rui.

"Ow, who the fuck do you think you are, asshole?" Yuki screamed with pain as she confronted the person holding her wrist.

"I don't think you want to know. I suggest you and your trashy friends get out of here."

"Come on Yuriko, the security guards are coming," said her friends. Yuriko shot daggers at Tsukushi and yanked her hand away. "Don't think this is over, bitch," she said as she took off.

Tsukushi took the hand that Rui held out. Yuki collected the stuff that fell out of the bag.

"Thank you, Mr. Hanazawa."

"Rui."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Rui," he smiled.

Tsukushi blushed. "Okay."

"You okay Tsukushi?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"God, I hate Yuriko. I swear, she needs to get beat," Yuki fumed.

"Hmm, steer clear of those girls next time. Later."

Tsukushi and Yuki watched as he started to leave. "Thanks, again!" Yuki called out.

Rui waved without turning as he walked off.

"Isn't he cool?" Yuki said, elbowing Tsukushi with a wink.

"Yeah… oh no! I forgot to thank him for the dress!"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see him at the party remember?"

She did see Rui again at the company party, but to her disappointment, he was dominated all night by his date. Their eyes met across the room and she rolled her eyes and giggled when he winked at her. She didn't get the chance to thank him at all.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

Rui took her to an upscale restaurant in the middle of town. The host sat them down in an intimate window seat.

"This is really nice," Tsukushi said, glancing around at the silver and olive green interior.

"Yeah, I kinda been inhabiting this place for awhile now. They have a great pasta dish."

"I can tell you don't cook," laughed Tsukushi.

"Yeah, I'm not too great. I'm a pro at reheating though," joked Rui with a laugh.

His laughter died and instantly turned into a scowl. Tsukushi looking at Rui's expression turned around to see what was wrong. Her heart sank as she saw Tsukasa with a leggy brunette hanging on his arm walking in the restaurant.

* * *

Tsukasa glanced around the restaurant and met her eyes. 'Tsukushi?' He looked over to her partner and saw Rui. Anger coursed through his veins. 'What the hell is she doing here with him?' Frowning with displeasure, he started towards them, but felt a tug at his arm. 

"Tsukasa, where are you going? Our table's over here."

'Damn!' He forgot about his sister, Tsubaki. He was supposed to take her out to discuss the opening of the club in L.A. He looked over to Tsukushi again. His eyes narrowed in on Rui holding Tsukushi's hand. 'What the hell is going on?' Tsukasa fumed.

"Tsukasa?"

"Sorry Tsubaki, lead the way."

* * *

Tsukushi felt foolish. Seeing Tsukasa and his date was like a slap in the face. How could he kiss her the night before and see another woman the day after? 'But it's not like we're dating, so he's free to do whatever he wants,' Tsukushi thought painfully. She felt Rui hold her hand. 

"Hey, you okay? Wanna go somewhere else?"

"I'm okay. We don't have to leave," Tsukushi said with a half hearted smile.

Dinner was strained. Both parties unable to enjoy themselves, Tsukasa distracted by Tsukushi and Tsukushi having no appetite due to seeing Tsukasa and his date.

"You don't like the food?" Rui asked worriedly

"Oh, no, it's not that. I just don't have much of an appetite. Sorry," Tsukushi apologized.

"That's okay. Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

Tsukushi and Rui both got up to leave. While paying, Rui noticed Tsukasa looking. He casually placed his arm around Tsukushi's waist pulling her in to kiss her forehead. He looked over to Tsukasa triumphantly and received a murderous glare back.

"What was that for," Tsukushi questioned.

"It was thanks for not letting me eat alone," teased Rui.

"You're so silly Rui. I'd be happy to keep you company whenever you like," Tsukushi said, oblivious to what just happened.

* * *

Tsukasa saw them get up to leave. He saw Rui put his arm around Tsukushi, kissing her on the head, then look over triumphantly. Tsukasa saw red. 'Who the hell does this bastard think he is?' 

"Tsukasa? Tsukasa? Tsukasa!" exclaimed Tsubaki.

Tsukasa snapped back to Tsubaki. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, what were you saying?"

"You haven't heard a single word I said. I'm assuming you'd rather be elsewhere," Tsubaki said impatiently.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Well, fine. Like I was saying……"

* * *

Rui dropped Tsukushi off saying goodnight from the car. Tsukushi walked up the path not noticing the man in the shadows. 

"Where have you been?"

Tsukushi jumped at hearing Tsukasa's voice. "Tsukasa. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Where have you been? You left the restaurant hours ago."

"That's none of your business Tsukasa. Why aren't you with your date?" Tsukushi shot back, opening the door.

"I took her home," Tsukasa said, following her in.

"So you thought you'd come over to chat?" Tsukushi asked sarcastically as she threw her key and purse on the table.

"Yeah, what were you doing with Hanazawa? I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"For your information I can see whom ever I want. You're not my father or my brother."

Tsukasa stared at her. "That's right. I'm not your father or brother."

He started walking towards her. "What are you doing Tsukasa?" she asked nervously as she backed away. She kept going until her back hit the wall.

Tsukasa put his hands on the wall trapping her. "What I should've done three years ago."

* * *

Okie dokie... please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

**Thank you** everyone for leaving a comment! I'm happy that you all are enjoying this story. I know its not much, but your encouraging comments are a great boost! I'll try my best to finish and give it a good ending. I hope you all continue to read it!

* * *

He lowered his head to kiss her. She was shocked and surprised at his sudden move. Her hands went up on his chest to push him away, but his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body against his hard one. She couldn't resist even if she wanted to. His kiss sent her body up in flames. Her hands wriggled free to reach around his neck to pull him closer. 

"Tsukushi…"

"Just kiss me Tsukasa," Tsukushi said softly.

Tsukasa's eyes went dark with desire as he complied. 'Is this really happening?' she thought. 'He feels so good… so _right_. I can't get enough.' His lips trailed from her lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking. His hands running up her sides to cup her breast. Tsukushi moaned feeling heat pooling in between her thighs. 'Yes, touch me, I'm yours.'

Buzzzzz buzzzz buzzzz… Tsukasa's phone vibrated.

They jumped apart, both panting, looking at each other. Tsukasa reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Hello? Yeah. Which one? I'll be right there,' said a frustrated Tsukasa. He turned to Tsukushi. "As much as I want to continue this, I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" she frowned..

"One of my clubs' on fire, they need me there," he said.

"Then go take care of it," she simply said.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk. I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay."

He looked at Tsukushi, kissed her hard then left. She sank down to the carpet, still dazed, trying to let everything sink in. 'I should've done this three years ago,' recalling what Tsukasa said. So did that mean he wanted her back then? Tsukushi was so distracted in thought, she didn't hear Yuki come in.

"Hey Tsukky, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Yuki. You're home."

"Yeah… so why are you sitting here in the dark? And why was Tsukasa here? Did he say or do anything to you? Do I need to go bust some balls?"

"Oh stop it Yuki," Tsukushi laughed. "Yes, he was here and no, he didn't say anything mean to me. He kissed me."

Yuki gaped at her in shock. "I'm sorry, for a second there I thought I heard you say he kissed you," replied Yuki.

"You heard me right. He KISSED me… and it was… amazing," Tsukushi sighed happily.

"Okay so when did you and Tsukasa become kissing buddies? I thought you two were at odds."

"Yeah, but I think he was in love with me just like I was in love with him back then."

For the next couple of weeks Tsukasa and Tsukushi were inseparable. They acted like a new couple getting to know one another, even though they've known each other since they were kids. Going on picnics and walks on the beach, eating ice cream and napping at the park. Tsukushi, looked up at the blue skies and wondered how she could be so lucky. Yes, her life started out bad, but now its more than what she could've ever hope for. She had a best friend, who was more like a sister, great friends, and the love of her life. She glanced down at Tsukasa. A slow smile spread as she played with his hair. Tsukasa frowned, deep in thought.

"What's the matter Tsukasa?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking of some work stuff, that's all," he lied.

Since the fire at the club, Tsukasa's been getting threat letters. From who? He doesn't know. He sent his private investigators to look into it, but the trails always end up cold.

"Hey, you, today is our day. Stop thinking of work," Tsukushi complained as she tugged a lock of his hair.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled her head down for a kiss. "Forgive me?"

* * *

_Tsukasa's Office…_

"Find out who's sending these letters. I want them dealt with as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir, we'll try our best. What would you like us to do when we find the perpetrator?"

"Exterminate them."

"Yes, sir."

_Beep_... Tsukasa pressed the intercom, "Yes?"

"Ms. Makino is here sir."

"Send her in."

"You may go," he said to the private investigator.

The private investigator left as Tsukushi came in.

"Did I interrupt something, Tsukasa?"

"No, we were finished before you came in. Now come here."

Tsukushi walked over to Tsukasa and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Tsukasa picked her up and sat her down on his desk.

"Mmm… Tsukasa, if you don't stop we'll be late for lunch."

"Forget lunch, I'll eat you instead," he growled playfully.

"Tsukasa! Yuki and Soujiroh's waiting," giggled Tsukushi.

With a sigh, Tsukasa let her go. "Fine, but don't think this is over. I've always had a fantasy about you in my office," he replied with a wink. Tsukushi blushed. They haven't done anything other than kissing and touching, but she feels ready to take it to the next level. She wanted to be his completely.

Hand in hand, they went out to lunch with Yuki and Soujiroh at a nearby restaurant a couple of blocks away from Tsukasa's office. As they were leaving the restaurant, the couples didn't notice the black tinted car waiting by the corner. Tsukasa and Tsukushi crossed the street unaware of the car pulling out, racing towards them.

"Look out!" yelled Yuki.

Tsukushi saw the car first so she pushed Tsukasa out of the way, only to hear a crash, shattering glass, and then nothing more.

"Tsukushi!" yelled a frantic Tsukasa. He ran towards her body, with a sinking feeling in his heart. He carefully picked her up, checking for a pulse. He felt a faint pulse. He pulled out his cell phone and called 9-1-1. 'God, let her be okay,' he pleaded. 'Please, let her be okay.' Tsukushi was rushed to the hospital diagnosed with a fractured wrist, a concussion, and minor scrapes and cuts.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Tsukushi woke up to an elegantly designed room filled with flowers and balloons.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, about time you woke up," said a teary Yuki.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?! What happened? I feel like I've been ran over," Tsukushi weakly joked.

"That's not funny Tsukky. You almost died," sniffed Yuki.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just better to laugh than cry," teased Tsukushi. "Where's Tsukasa?"

"He just left earlier. That man hasn't had any sleep. Reminds me of when you got sick and stayed at the hospital. He stayed with you everyday, holding your hand, wishing you'd wake up. Oh, and all the flowers he brought. I think he depleted the little stall that used to be at that corner."

"I don't remember Tsukasa being there. I don't remember him coming to see me at all."

"Oh, he did. He just didn't want us to tell you cuz he thought you'd be upset. He made Akira bring flowers everyday after you got out of the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me Yuki?"

"Cuz he wasn't sure how you felt about him, and you didn't ask about him either, so he assumed you didn't want to see him."

Tsukushi fell quiet. "When's he coming back?"

"Oh, missing him already huh?" Yuki teased. "He went home to change. He just said he'd be back after he takes care of some business."

* * *

_Tsukasa's office…_

Tsukasa looked at the man standing in front of him. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, sir, he was at the airport heading to China. We managed to extract him without drawing any attention. He's being held in the warehouse."

"Good, get any information you can from him, then give him my 'thanks'."

"Yes, sir. Also, here's the file on the first assignment. Regrettably, we lost the trail."

"Leave it and get to the warehouse."

"Yes, sir." The man left the room quietly and began to think of the many ways of torture.

Tsukasa took the folder and flipped through it. The other letters of threat were in there along with the latest, 'Next time we'll kill her.' He turned the pages over to find an incomplete trail that stopped cold in the next town over. 'The next town over,' he thought, chilled. 'Whoever's doing this is getting closer. Tsukushi got hurt because of me. I need to protect her, but how?'

* * *

_Back at the hospital…_

"Hey there Tsukushi. How are you?" said Akira, coming in.

"Akira! I'm glad you came. I'm feeling much better," said Tsukushi, happily.

"Here, brought these for you," he said, putting the flowers down next to the others.

"Thanks, Akira. So how have you been? Everything okay at the club? You hire a new bartender yet?"

He chuckled, "You sure do bounce back fast don't you? I'm doing pretty good, not much happening at the club, and yes I just hired a new bartender."

They spoke for awhile about the new club opening and Akira's vacation to Hawaii. He busily kept Tsukushi chatting until the nurse came in to give Tsukushi her medication. Akira chatted with her until her eyes started drooping and soon she was fast asleep. Akira got up as Tsukasa came in. They chatted for awhile and then Akira left. Tsukasa kissed her forehead and sat next to her holding her hand. 'Thank God she's alright, but it doesn't erase the fact that she got hurt because of me. The only way to keep her from harm's way is to let her go,' he thought, feeling pain cut him deep at the thought of losing her. Tsukushi sensing someone holding her hand woke up to find Tsukasa with his hand clasping hers and his head down, deep in thought.

"Tsukasa," she said with a groggy smile.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Kushi, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," she assured him. "Where have you been? I've been waiting all day for you to come back."

"I had some business to take care of at the office. How are you feeling?"

"Other than the annoying wires, which thank goodness is coming out soon, I'm fine," she said cheerily.

"Good. I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if…" he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't, Tsukasa. I'm fine. Everything's going to be alright, but I think I feel faint."

"Are you okay? Should I call the nurse?" Tsukasa said worried.

"I'd feel much better if you came over here and gave me a kiss,' Tsukushi said with a mischievous grin.

He growled at her cheeky behavior and complied. He kissed her like a man dying of thirst.

"Mmm… maybe I should be in the hospital more often if I'm getting this kind of treatment," joked Tsukushi. The night nurse came in, causing them to jump apart, flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't mind me darlings, I'm just here for her nightly check up and to give her more medicine." The nurse checked Tsukushi over and gave her her medication before leaving.

"No, I don't want to fall asleep. I still want to talk to you," she complained drowsily.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll still be here," Tsukasa replied.

"I love you, Tsukasa," she said as she drifted off to sleep with a smile.

Tsukasa, stunned at what she said, sat there holding her hand. 'She loves me.' Joy and happiness soared through him. He sat there for a long time looking at her, taking in her every feature. With one finger, he traced her eyebrow, her nose, down to her lips, trying to remember the feel of her. He closed his eyes feeling tears prickle his eyelids. He knew what he had to do.

"Just for a few more minutes," he whispered to Tsukushi, "then I'll let you go."

* * *

Please review.. whether it be good or bad! ) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Enjoy!! Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

When she woke up the next day, Tsukasa was gone. Yuki and Akira dropped by to visit, but there was no sign of Tsukasa. She called his cell and home numbers but no one answered. When she called his office, his secretary said he was either busy or not in. She repeatedly left messages, but didn't get a reply or call back. Pictures of Tsukasa with other women were splashed on covers of newspapers and magazines. 'Playboy Heir Seen Living the Life of the Rich and Famous' 'Domyouji Heir Partying with Model, Sakurako'. She asked Yuki what was going on with Tsukasa, but Yuki was just as clueless as she was. Akira knew but he didn't tell her. He couldn't let Tsukushi get hurt and he wouldn't go against Tsukasa's wishes. Tsukushi, heartbroken, cried her heart out to Yuki, not understanding why Tsukasa would do something like this. Yuki didn't know what to say to Tsukushi. The only thing she could do was take Tsukushi home when she was released. Tsukushi continued calling Tsukasa, but he continued to avoid her. Tsukushi decided to go over to the club, hoping she'd be able to talk to him. She arrived at S.M. and headed towards Akira. 

Tsukushi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Akira asked nervously.

"I need to speak to Tsukasa, where is he?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him," he lied.

"Please, Akira," she pleaded.

"Tsukushi, please. The boss isn't himself. Maybe you should come back another day."

Tsukushi looked at Akira. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her. She turned around and scanned the packed club. She saw him. He had two women sitting on his lap and several more hanging around his table.

"Tsukushi, it's best that you leave. Come back another day," begged Akira.

Tsukushi ignored Akira and strode over to where Tsukasa and the women were.

"Tsukasa."

Tsukasa, shocked, looked up at the sound of her voice, "Tsukushi…"

"What's going on? Why haven't you called or visit me Tsukasa? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, tears prickled her eyes.

Tsukasa wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't let her get hurt again. He hardened his heart against her tears.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just got bored. With you in the hospital, I decided I couldn't be with just you. I'm still young. I have years yet to be tied down," he said grinning as he pulled the giggling blonde closer.

"No, I know you're lying. Why are you doing this Tsukasa? Why are you trying to hurt me this way?" Tsukushi cried, walking closer to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but how long are you gonna make me wait, huh? I'm a man, Tsukushi, I need the occasional release, if you know what I mean," he said nuzzling the woman's neck.

"If that's what you want? I can give you that," she desperately pleaded.

Tsukasa laughed, "Tempting, but I don't need you for that. I'm surrounded by beautiful women. I can have which ever one I want. So if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to what we were doing before you arrived."

"Why are you doing this? Is it me? If you want me to change, I'll change. I'll try to be better for you," she sobbed as a tear rolled down her face.

"I didn't want to say this, but you're starting to annoy me. I'm bored. I'm sick and tired of babysitting you, not being able to get physical. It's over between us. I've moved on, so you should too," he said harshly.

Tsukushi, stunned at his statement, stood there shocked.

"You're still here?" Tsukasa mocked.

She slapped him and ran out of the club. Tsukasa sat there taking in the pain from the slap. He felt his heart tear into little pieces.

Tsukasa stood up and walked over to the edge of the rail, watching Tsukushi run out.

"What the hell are you doing?" said an angry Akira, "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"I can't Akira, you know I can't. I can't risk her life," he said, clenching the rail with his hands.

"So you're gonna break her heart this way?"

"You think I'm feeling good right now? I'm hurting just as much if not more, but I'm gonna be hurting even more if something were to happen to her," he exploded.

Akira shook his head. "I wish this weren't happening. This isn't right." Akira went back to the bar and called Yuki to see if Tsukushi made it home. Yuki said she hasn't heard or seen Tsukushi since she left.

* * *

Tsukushi ran, it didn't matter where, she just needed to get away. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She wandered around the docks and beach, unaware of where she was heading. She walked on the beach and sat down, watching the waves in the moonlight, crying as she thought back on her childhood with Tsukasa. 

Yuki, Soujiroh and Akira went out searching for her. They called friends and businesses looking for her. Akira's friend told him he saw an upset looking girl heading towards the beach. Akira knew it had to be her and took off in her direction. He found her, chilled to the bone and pale as a ghost.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you home," he said as he lifted her from the ground.

Akira took her home and Yuki ran a bath for her. After she got out, they put her to bed.

"What's the matter with her?" Soujiroh asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this before," said a worried Yuki. "But all I know is that I'm gonna kill Tsukasa."

"Settle down there, Yuki. They're going through something hard, but please, understand that Tsukasa is doing this for the safety of Tsukushi."

"For her safety?!" exclaimed Yuki. "What do you mean for her safety?"

Akira told them about the threat letters and explained what Tsukasa was doing. Yuki still thought it was wrong of Tsukasa to do such a cruel thing to Tsukushi, but if it meant keeping her friend out of harm's way, then she could understand that. For the next couple of days Tsukushi was still the same. She didn't speak or do anything. She used the necessities, ate when feed, and looked out into nothing. It was like she was there, but no one was home. Akira told Tsukasa about Tsukushi, but he didn't bend. He was hurting, but he couldn't.

"Go to her. Let her know everything will be alright. Don't let her fade into nothing," Akira exploded with anger.

"I can't," replied Tsukasa, throwing a shot of Bacardi down, welcoming the burn as it slid down his throat.

"I understand you want to protect her, but you're hurting her more than anyone else."

Tsukasa stayed silent. He wanted to go to her so bad that it was killing him. He heard Akira leave with a slam of the door. He threw the glass across the room shattering it into a million pieces as it hit the wall. Tsukasa let the tears he was trying to fight back fall. How long can he keep this up? He wished he was with her now. 'Kushi, I'm sorry. Please, wait for me.'

* * *

Tsukushi didn't know what to do. How could she go on? Yuki, Soujiroh and Akira kept her company, but she was hurting too much to let anyone in right now. She just wanted to curl up and die. 'Why, Tsukasa? What went wrong?' she wondered. Yuki walked in. 

"Guess who decided to come to visit, Tsukky?" she said cheerily. "It's Rui!"

"Hey Tsukushi," he said. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

He didn't get a response. He looked over to Yuki, but all Yuki did was shook her head.  
Rui came by everyday trying to cheer her up, but went home disappointed, but not discouraged. He took her out to the zoo and park and told her ridiculous jokes and bought her silly little gifts. Tsukushi felt guilty for being so selfish, started responding again. She didn't say or do much, but it was better than before. Rui came over often, taking her to dinner and on outings. Akira told Tsukasa what's been happening with Tsukushi and her new visitor. Tsukasa seethed with anger and jealousy. 'Rui Hanazawa. What the hell did he think he was doing?' But yet he didn't go to her. He wanted to tear Rui limb from limb, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk Tsukushi's life and as much as he hated to admit, with Rui there, he knew Tsukushi would be safe.

Little by little Tsukushi got better. She returned to normal, but there was a big gaping hole in her heart. She knew she needed to move on. She decided to go to Tsukasa's place to drop off his key. She knew she could've given it to Akira, but she wanted to do this on her own. To say goodbye to the past. She had to be strong… strong enough to rely and depend on herself. When she arrived, no one was there. She decided to go in and take a look around. Tears slid down her face as she walked through the place. They shared so many memories here. She went to his dresser and picked up his cologne. She can smell him, his fresh soapy smell. She let it wrap around her before she put it back. She placed the key on the counter and decided that it was time to leave. As she walked towards the door, Tsukasa came in.

* * *

Tsukasa walked up the stairs to find his apartment opened. He silently crept into the shadows to see who was in the room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Tsukushi. He walked through the door as she turned to leave. 

"Tsukushi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh… I… came by to drop off your key," she mumbled. "I was just about to leave." She started walking towards the door.

He couldn't just let her leave. Not when she was this close. He's been watching her, but he's only been watching her from afar, unable to touch her or hold her. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her in a tight embrace. Tsukushi shocked, didn't move away. Before she could register what he was doing, he let her go.

"Close the door on your way out," he said remotely.

Confused, Tsukushi left with a soft click of the door. She slid to the floor, not knowing what just happened. She picked herself up and went home. Tsukasa on the other side, stood there with his eyes closed fighting the urge to run after her.

* * *

As Tsukushi came down the stairs, she heard Akira and Soujiroh talking about Tsukasa. 

"So what's he going to do about it?"

" I don't know, but we need to keep the security tight around here, Soujiroh. Who ever it is can attack Tsukasa at any time, with the club's increasing popularity."

"I don't like this. Does he have security at Yuki's? If something were to happen to her or Tsukushi…"

"Don't worry about that. Getting security over there was the first thing Tsukasa did. All of this would be pointless if Tsukushi got hurt."

Tsukushi deep in thought after hearing this, pieced Tsukasa's confusing attitude and Akira, Soujiroh and Yuki's strange behavior. 'So, he's avoiding me, so I won't get hurt, but he might be in danger?' Not paying attention, she accidentally leaned forward, knocking the box she was hiding behind over.

"Tsukushi! What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Akira asked anxiously.

"What's all this about Tsukasa getting attacked, Soujiroh?" she asked.

Soujiroh averted his gaze, not wanting to give away anything. She turned to Akira when Soujiroh didn't answer.

"Akira? What's going on?"

"It's…" Akira sighed, "it's nothing to worry about, Tsukushi. There's just some minor problems that we need to deal with, that's all."

"What are you all not telling me?" she demanded.

"It's not for us to tell, Tsukushi. Please, don't ask anymore from us," Akira pleaded.

"So in other words, if I want to know then I'll have to ask Tsukasa?" Tsukushi said sadly. "How can you be so cruel, Akira, to keep me in the dark, and especially when it hurts me to see Tsukasa avoid and reject me."

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I don't want to hurt you…" Akira started.

"That's okay, Akira, if Tsukasa is hiding something from me, then I guess I don't want to know." She gave them a sad smile and walked out the door, her suspicion increasing.

'I guess if I want to know, then I'm going to have to find out for myself,' she thought with determination in her eyes. She drove home, glancing around the area, finally noticing the suspicious plumbing van and the new "joggers" running around the area. She parked the car and waved to the "joggers", they glanced at her and jogged even faster. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'weird.' She opened the door, yelling out, "Yuki, I'm home."

"Hey Tsukushi, where'd you go?"

'Yuki, could never lie to me,' she thought. 'Let's see how much she knows.'

"I went to Tsukasa's today, and I just found out."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Uh, um, what'd you find out?" she stammered.

"He's having our place watched. He has Akira and Soujiroh raising the security at S.M. too, in case of an attack on Tsukasa. So now I know."

"Oh, he told you?"

"Uh, yeah," Tsukushi fibbed. 'Well, sort of anyways,' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I don't know much, but Tsukasa's club that burned down was one of the first few threats. Tsukasa's had some close calls, but he managed to escape without a single scratch. The car that hit you was meant for you, but it was a warning for Tsukasa," Yuki said, shivering from the memory. "I'm glad you now know why Tsukasa's been avoiding you."

"Oh my God, I didn't know it was that serious. All along, I didn't know," Tsukushi said, shocked. "How could he do this to me? Why couldn't he trust me?"

"What?" Yuki stilled. "What do you mean? You didn't know until I told you, huh? Oh man, I'm such an idiot." She put a hand to her head.

"No, I'm sorry, Yuki, I tricked you into telling me. I overheard Soujiroh and Akira talking, but I just pieced bits together, until you told me."

Yuki went over to Tsukushi and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for hiding this from you, Tsukushi. I just didn't want to lose my best friend."

"That's okay, Yuki, I know you did it to protect me," she said as she hugged her back. "But it would have been nice to know that you all trusted me too. I know I rely on you all a lot, but how will I ever know if I can stand on my own two feet, if you don't let me?"

"You don't have to, we're all here for you, Tsukky," Yuki cried. "But I understand what you're trying to say. I know you're strong, but we all want to help you, because you've helped us all so much by just being you."

"I'm glad to have a wonderful friend like you, Yuki," she smiled as she hugged her. "More like a sister."

The girls hugged and cried for awhile, thanking whoever is up there for bringing them into each other's lives.

* * *

Later on that night… 

'I have to get a hold of Tsukasa,' she thought. 'I can't let him go through this alone, but he won't let me get close to him. How am I supposed to get him to talk to me?' She looked at her cell phone. The missed call light was blinking. She flipped the phone open. Hanazawa, Rui. Then it hit her. 'The only way he'll talk to me is for me to get him mad,' she contrived. "Fine, two can play at this game," she said out loud.

* * *

Okay, I know.. this part was a boring and confusing... but I didn't want Tsukushi to be one of those main characters who was helpless and let everyone do everything for her... I know it contradicts her character in the beginning, but hey, it's my story.. haha.. jk.. dont hate me... please leave a review! Thanks!  



	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

**Rated: M** for the sex scene...

Ok, this is why I rated it M in the beginning... so yeah, please excuse my language and umm if you're uncomfortable with the sex scene, please skip it... haha... sweat dropping I'm feeling embarrassed myself talking about it... so just read on!

* * *

_Club S.M…_

Tsukushi walked into the club looking for Tsukasa. She found him, except that he wasn't alone. He had a harem draped all over him in a darkened private booth. Their eyes met. Grabbing the blonde to his right, he raised his glass to her with a half grin. The pain sliced through her. She took a deep breath and headed towards the bar. She needed a drink.

"Hey Soujiroh, give me a double shot of tequila."

"You sure you should be drinking, Tsukushi?" Soujiroh asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I need it, please."

He gave her the drink and she swallowed it in one gulp. It burned all the way down, but she needed the extra kick.

Akira saw her and walked over to the bar. "What are you doing here, Tsukushi? The boss isn't himself. Hanging with loose women and drinking. I haven't seen him like this before."

"I know what he's trying to do. It's working," she laughed sadly.

"Don't cry, Tsukushi, he'll come to his senses soon. And if not, I'll kick his ass and tie him up for you," Akira said trying to cheer up Tsukushi.

"Thanks, Akira." 'If he wants a fight, I'll give him one.' She went out on the dance floor and flirted her way around every guy she passed. She pretended to have the time of her life. She went as far as giving a guy a lap dance, knowing Tsukasa was watching. She headed back to the bar taking a shot of Bacardi, unsure if she could keep going.

"Wanna dance?" She looked up to see the handsome guy she gave a lap dance to.

She was there to have fun, so why not? She got on the dance floor and swayed her hips and ran her hands seductively down her body. Her dance partner moved in quick to lay claim on her, grabbing her hips and moving with her.

"What's your name?" he whispered in her ear.

"Tsukushi. You?"

"Junpei."

"Well, Junpei, today's your lucky day," she said as she rubbed her butt against him, feeling his erection.

* * *

Tsukasa, watching from afar had enough. He quickly got up as soon as he saw her on the dance floor with the guy she gave a lap dance to. Anger and jealousy coursed through his body as he saw the other guy's hand sliding up her thigh. He got up and left the group of women. 

The women protested, "Tsukasa, where are you going?" "Tsukasa, baby, don't leave."

He quickly made his way to them with a clenched fist.

"Mind if I cut in?" he growled.

Tsukushi looked up with shock and surprise, quickly turning into anger.

"Yes I do mind."

Her dance partner looking from one to another, quickly realizing who he was.

"Nah, man, I don't mind."

Tsukushi watched her dance partner walk away in hurry. Quickly turning back to Tsukasa,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Me? What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I was doing? Dancing and having fun!"

"Fun? Looks more like you were having sex on the dance floor."

"Well if I wanted to have sex I would've jumped him when I had him in the chair."

Jealousy coursed through him as he grabbed her hand.

"Come with me now."

"Let go you big jerk, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You either walk or I'll carry you. Your choice."

"Fine, let go then."

"And have you run from me again? I don't think so."

Tsukasa dragged her through the crowd yelling over his shoulder at Akira as they passed the bar, "Take over for awhile."

Akira yelled back, "Gotcha, boss."

Tsukushi red faced from embarrassment of being dragged away like a child spat out, "Why are you doing this? Why don't you go back to your harem?"

"I should, but I have to take care of this problem first," he shot back.

"Problem?! If I'm such a 'problem' to you then let go and you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he shoved her inside. She walked towards the center as he flicked the switch on.

"Nice place, you need a new decorator. You haven't changed it from the last time I've been in here. Now what did you wa—" Her words were stopped as he pushed her on his bed.

"What'd you do that for?" she gasped.

He didn't say a word as he looked at her with his smoldering eyes while unbuttoning his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing? This isn't funny anymore."

"I wasn't aware that I was being funny."

She stood up only to be pushed back down, her heart beating fast with fear and excitement.

"Stop it. I don't know what you think you're doing, but you aren't going solve anything by trying to scare me."

Tsukasa stopped unbuttoning his shirt and laughed, "Scare you? I'm not trying to scare you."

He continued unbuttoning his shirt again.

"Then what are you doing? Proving to me that guys are dangerous and that I shouldn't flirt? If so then I get it, alright?"

Tsukasa tilted his head to one side and looked at her with a smile. 'Uh-oh' she thought. He only smiles like that when he's been naughty or if he's going to kill someone. He slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her. Before she could move away he grabbed her wrists and straddled her.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'll kill the next guy who touches you."

Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock and she shivered at the thought of his words. He started kissing her ear, his tongue flicking the sensitive spot under her ear, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her body. She felt cold metal against her wrists and a click.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she gasped twisting her hands.

He looked at her and said, "You've been teasing me all night by dancing with those other guys. It looks like you don't know who you belong to. Now I'm claiming what's mine."

She couldn't believe what she just heard, but that didn't matter while he was back to nibbling and kissing her neck leading a trail to her collarbone.

"No, stop, we shouldn't—mmhhh…"

She was silenced as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. 'What am I doing? I need to talk to him, but his kisses are pure bliss…' She moaned in pleasure as he held her head in one hand and the other sliding upward beneath her shirt, cupping her breast, thumb teasing her hardened nipple.

"No bra? I like that."

"Mmmm, no, stop, don't—ahhh…"

"No? You're mine and I'll do whatever I want."

Hearing this she started to struggle. "No, stop it, Tsukasa don't—"

He tightened his hold and said, "You want me and you belong to me, understand? You've always belonged to me."

He started kissing her again, but she turned her head away, trying to avoid his lips. He captured her lips, slanting his across hers, deepening his kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth, seducing her, drugging her. Her struggles were futile. She wanted his kisses and his caresses. They both knew it. He unbuttoned her shirt and squeezed her breasts, lowering his head to lick her pink nipples. Tsukushi moaned in pleasure. With one hand he caressed her thigh going higher and higher under her skirt. She gasped as he rubbed his finger up and down her panties.

"Does that feel good?" he asked in a husky voice.

Unable to answer she moaned in pleasure. He stroked her gently feeling her getting wet.

"Look, you're all wet." She writhed in pleasure and embarrassment. Tsukasa slid her panties off and got in between her thighs.

"Stop, don't look," Tsukushi cried in embarrassment.

"Why? You're beautiful," he said as he kissed his way from her calves to her inner thigh.

She moaned and her skin quivered for more. Right when he was almost to the center of her, her cell phone rang. Tsukasa stopped and looked at her purse.

"Let's just let it ring shall we?"

He lowered his head to lick her. Her hips rose forward off the bed. He licked and sucked her, dipping his tongue into her. Her cell phone kept ringing insistently. He sighed and got up to get it, leaving her frustrated. He glanced at the name displayed and scowled as he saw that it was Rui.

He answered, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Who the hell is this? And why do you have Tsukushi's phone?" demanded Rui.

"Don't worry about who this is, stay the fuck away from her, she's mine," growled Tsukasa.

He hung up and turned the phone off. He strode over to Tsukushi and demanded if he she was still seeing Rui.

Angry that he was mad, she replied, "So what if I am? You don't like sloppy seconds?"

His eyes turned murderous. 'Maybe I went too far…' she quickly thought. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. He grabbed her legs and pushed them back.

"Sloppy seconds, huh?" he growled in her ear. "I'll make it so good you won't remember anyone's touch but mine."

He slid a finger in her and moved it in and out. Tsukushi moaned. He sucked on her nipple and slid another finger in her, stretching and making her hot and wet. He quickly removed his clothes and gently pushed himself in her. She bit her lip trying not to cry out loud. He stopped when he felt her tense up, but he forgot why he stopped when she moved her hips. He started rubbing her clit while pushing himself in and out of her. He abruptly stopped still inside her.

"You want me?" he asked harshly.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Me."

"Wrong answer," he said as he slid a little out of her.

She moaned in frustration and pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked again.

"Me," she replied again.

"Wrong, again," he said, pulling out almost all the way.

"Please," she cried.

"Please, what?"

"Please, don't stop," she moaned. He slid back in her.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked once again slowly pushing in and out.

"Mmm... ahh… you."

"Who?"

"You." He started to push into her faster.

"Only me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, ahh... only you, I belong to only you," she cried as he thrust in her faster.

He clicked the cuffs to unlock her wrists and her arms went around his back, scratching him as her pleasure built. He pushed her legs wider and thrust in her harder and faster. Tsukushi's head was spinning with pleasure she's never felt before.

"Yes, oh yes," she cried.

He kissed her hard, feeling himself spinning out of control. Her body arched as she came. 'I love you Tsukasa,' she wanted to say. He gasped and she felt him cum in her, hot and fast. He collapsed on top of her, both short of breath. After their breathing went back to normal, he rolled over and sat up. There was a moment of awkward silence, neither not knowing what to say.

"You were a virgin, weren't you." he asked.

"Does it matter now?" she replied.

"Yes, dammit, I would've…"

"Would've what?"

He just shook his head and headed for the bathroom. Tsukushi laid there not knowing whether to cry or to be mad. She heard the shower turn on. 'Well I guess that was that, and now we're done' she thought with tears in her eyes. She gathered her stuff, put on her clothes, took a good look at the room and left.

* * *

Tsukasa stood under the warm spray of the shower, not knowing what he was going to do. He didn't mean to take her that way. He just got angry when that bastard Rui called and when she taunted him about her being sloppy seconds. 

"Damn it!" he cursed.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. How could he have done that to her? How will he face her now. He swore to protect her ever since they were kids and now look at what he did… he practically raped her. He growled in frustration. He needed to talk to her. He quickly finished, dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and was greeted by silence.

"Tsukushi?" he called. He looked around and saw her clothes gone.

"Fuck!" He dressed quickly and went down to the club.

"Hey Tsukasa, what'd you do to Tsukushi? She left here upset. You didn't yell at her or anything did you?" asked Akira with a disapproving frown.

"You know where she went? Did she say?" he replied ignoring Akira's questions.

"Nah, she didn't say. She just said she had to get out of here, that's all."

Tsukasa was going to go after her, but was stopped by Akira.

"Hey, there's this guy who has some info about you know what in the back."

"What? Here?" Tsukasa frowned.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Akira. Take care of the club until I come back."

"Sure. And Tsukasa?"

"What?"

"Be careful. I don't trust that guy."

"Yeah, thanks."

Tsukasa went back up to the room. He looked at the bed where he took her and saw a spot of blood.

"Damn it!" he growled punching the wall with his fist. His hand started to bleed, but he was too angry to feel the pain. He went back down to the club, but his thoughts were else where. Akira and Soujiroh saw Tsukasa heading to the back and followed him. Tsukasa was so preoccupied with thoughts of Tsukushi, he didn't see the man standing in the shadows holding a knife. He heard footsteps and felt a sharp jab of pain in his side as he turned to see the man. He struggled to get the knife away, not wanting to get hurt again. The man dropped the knife and Tsukasa punched him once, twice, three times and the culprit fell to the floor. Akira and Soujiroh came running out as they saw Tsukasa standing over the man. They grabbed a hold of the masked culprit. Soujiroh removed the mask to reveal a blonde haired man.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Tsukasa clenching his wounded side.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me. I'm the man whose club you destroyed 3 years ago, 'The Echo Ridge'. I've been plotting my revenge on you for so long."

"The Echo Ridge? Junpei? I didn't burn-."

"You can't deny it. You burned it down, you son of a bitch! You opened your club across town and couldn't handle the competition and so you destroyed my club. Then you built a restaurant on it! Now what's standing on top of my club is The Equation!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't own The Equation."

"Lying piece of shit! You stole what's mine and now I'm going to kill you!"

The man tried to lunge at Tsukasa, but was held back by Akira and Soujiroh.

The police arrived and took the man into custody. Tsukasa gave the police the story and started back into the club. Akira saw him stagger before he fell.

"You alright Tsukasa?" asked a worried Akira.

"Don't tell Tsukushi. The threat's not over and she'll just worry," he said before fainting from blood loss.

* * *

Tsukushi drove around with no destination in mind. Just driving, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Making love to Tsukasa was mind blowing and it was more than what she could've possibly imagined, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't want her. She reached for her phone, intending to call Yuki, but heard a beep when she turned on the phone. The screen flashed Rui's number. 

"Hello?"

"Tsukushi?! Where are you? Are you okay? Who answered your phone earlier?" asked an upset Rui.

"I'm fine, Rui. I'm driving home right now," she said, ignoring the third question.

"What happend earlier?"

"Nothing," she said sniffing.

"Don't lie to me Tsukushi. I know something's wrong."

There was a moment of silence as Tsukushi tried to calm down and collect herself.

"Tsukushi? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry Rui."

"Tsukushi... are you sure you're okay? If you want to talk, you know I'm always here for you."

"I know... thanks, Rui," she sighed. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Tsukushi..."

"Hey, sorry, Rui, I gotta go. Yuki's calling me," she lied.

"Oh, sure, Tsukushi," Rui said hesitantly. "Just call if you need anything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said. "Hey Rui?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for always being such a great friend."

"Tsukushi... I wish we-" he started.

"What?"

Rui sighed. "Nothing. Your welcome. I'll catch you later."

Tsukushi stared at her phone. Rui sounded weird. Dismissing the thought, she drove home and walked into the house.

"Yuki, I'm home."

She was greeted by silence.

"Yuki?" she called, walking into the kitchen.

"Yu-" she stopped as she saw Yuki tied to a chair with tape over her mouth.

"Mmm MMMMMMMMmmmm," Yuki frantically tried to warn Tsukushi.

She took a step into the kitchen and heard a gun cock.

"So you finally came," said a familiar voice.

* * *

OMG.. who is it? I don't know either.. haha.. I completely changed the ending from the original. So be patient as I try to figure out the rest of the story! please review! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thank you readers! I can't express how grateful I am to all you who's read and left a comment... **THANK YOU!**

* * *

Tsukushi turned to see Yuriko holding a gun aimed for her. 

"Surprised?" she grinned wickedly.

"Yuriko?"

"Yes, it's me. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"What's going on here?"

"Well your little friend here decided I wasn't welcomed. So I had to tie her up. She sure enjoyed it, screaming and struggling. Gets me kinda excited," Yuriko smirked.

Tsukushi looked over to Yuki. Her hands and feet were bound to the chair so tight she could see the rope cutting into Yuki's skin. A trickle of blood dotted the cloth that gagged her.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Tsukushi asked, horrified.

"What do I want? Why am I doing this?!" Yuriko laughed crazily. "Why do you think, bitch? Because I hate you."

"What have I ever done to y-" Tsukushi was cut off as Yuriko backhanded her. Tsukushi's vision blurred as she fell to the floor.

"What have you ever done?! You, Miss Little-oh-I'm-so-innocent-and-helpless, took everything away from me!"

Tsukushi pushed herself into a sitting position and started scooting back as Yuriko advanced on her. "I've never taken anything fro-"

"Don't deny it!" Yuriko screamed at her as she grabbed her hair. "You took away everything! I was going to live rich! I could've been famous, could've been integrated into the elite social class. I could've had lavish jewels and brand name clothes. I could've gone on trips around the world. I would've been set for life! BUT BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE NOTHING!!"

Yuriko yanked Tsukushi's hair hard and slammed it into the wall. Yuki looked on helplessly, unable to move or talk, as Tsukushi's head started to bleed.

"I never took anything from you, Yuriko! I don't know what you're talking about," Tsukushi said as she threw her hands up to defend herself from Yuriko's slaps.

"You don't know?! YOU DON'T KNOW!! You stupid little bitch! I knew you were always stupid. I'm talking about Tsukasa. You took him away from me! He should have been mine! MINE! But you came to the orphanage and took him away from me!" she screamed. "But I'll make you pay!"

"Stop it, Yuriko! I didn't do anything!" Tsukushi pleaded. Tsukushi couldn't do anything but try to defend herself from Yuriko's hits. She didn't want her to use the gun on her or Yuki.

Yuriko stopped and started laughing hysterically. "Of course you didn't do anything. You never do anything intentionally. You're a perfect little bitch aren't you? But it doesn't matter now. You're going to magically disappear and with Junpei's help, he'll make Tsukasa regret not choosing me.

Tsukushi looked up in surprise as she heard Junpei's name. She was dancing with him earlier! 'Oh no!' she frantically thought. 'That means Tsukasa's in danger!'

"Junpei?"

"Ah, yes. Junpei, that fool. He has a grudge against Tsukasa," Yuriko sneered. "Only because I told him a little lie." She grabbed Tsukushi's hair and yanked her head up. "See, all you have to do is shake your ass a little, show a little skin and you've got a fool… hook, line, and sinker." Yuriko laughed menacingly.

"Why are you trying to hurt Tsukasa? I thought you wanted him."

"Shut up you bitch! I intend to have him. As for hurting him? As long as he's still alive, I don't care."

'If I just keep her talking, we might have a chance,' Tsukushi thought as she looked out the window.

Yuriko saw Tsukushi glance out the window. "Oh, did you think you were going to be saved?" she laughed evilly. "I already took care of them. The wonders of technology and a good lie. Junpei faked a phone call to them. They all left and the two that were still here... well let's just say they won't be staying for their bonus."

Tsukushi's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh my God... she's completely lost it.'

"Yuriko, please, let us go. There's no point in hurting us. Tsukasa doesn't want me anymore. He-"

"Are you stupid? As long as his little pet is still alive, he'll always want it hanging around. And I can't have that now, can I?" Yuriko glared at her.

"Then let Yuki go. She doesn't have anything to do with this. She won't tell anyone," Tsukushi begged.

Yuriko slapped her. "Do I look that stupid? She knows who I am... she's seen me. No one is leaving here alive, except me."

Yuriko pushed Tsukushi away. "Now, watch your friend die." She aimed the gun towards Yuki.

"NO!" Tsukushi screamed as she pushed Yuriko's hand. The gun went off, hitting the ceiling. Tsukushi struggled to get the gun away from Yuriko.

"Let go, bitch!" Yuriko elbowed Tsukushi in the face and broke free from her with the gun.

Tsukushi staggered at the force of impact against her face. She swayed towards Yuriko.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that!" Yuriko grabbed Tsukushi by the hair and pistol whipped her. Tsukushi's head reeled back as she crashed into the counter.

'This is the end,' she thought. 'I'm sorry, Yuki. I put you in this situation. I love you, Tsukasa. I'll always love you.'

Tsukushi, face hurting from all the hits, with an eye swollen shut, managed to stay concious long enough to say, "You're a crazy ass bitch, Yuriko."

Tsukushi barely felt the cold metal of the gun press against her cheek.

"Crazy? CRAZY?! I'll show you what crazy is." Yuriko pushed Tsukushi away. "After this, Tsukasa will be mine." Yuriko brought the gun up to eye level and aimed for Tsukushi.

_BANG!_

Tsukushi felt her legs give away. 'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'The world's going dark. I can't see anything. I'm scared, Tsukasa. Where are you?' Tsukushi fell to the ground unaware of anything going on around her.

* * *

OK, I know I made it short, but I couldn't think of any other way to extend this part... haha... I bet you guys never thought that it was Yuriko huh? I wasn't going to use her... I was thinking about using Rui, but I couldn't! So who else but Yuriko... I aslo felt like she had to have a bigger role in this story... but anyways I do have the next part half way done! Please leave a review! Thanks!_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thanks so much for reading this far and thanks for your encouraging words! You readers encourage me to write more!

* * *

_Rui..._

"Dammit!" Rui cursed in frustration. 'I know there's something wrong. I can feel it in my guts. If Tsukasa did anything to her, I'll kill him!'

Rui quickly turned the car around and headed for Tsukushi's house, breaking all speed limits. He parked the car and ran towards the door. 'What the hell? Why's the door opened?' He ran back to the car and grabbed his hand gun. Cautiously he opened the door and quickly scanned the place. He heard some banging and someone yelling from the kitchen. He approached silently, crouching in the darkness to hide himself. He peeked into the doorway and saw a tied up Yuki with tears rolling down her face.

"Crazy? CRAZY?! I'll show you what crazy is." He saw Tsukushi fall to the ground. "After this, Tsukasa will be mine."

Rui saw the gun gleam from the shiny pots hanging on the wall. He glided through the door and fired at the woman.

BANG!

The woman looked over at him in surprise. She grabbed her chest, shocked to see blood pouring out of the gaping hole. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. Rui turned back to see Tsukushi faint onto the floor. He ran over to her battered body and checked for a pulse. When he found one he pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance, untying Yuki at the same time. Yuki grabbed a paper towel and ran to Tsukushi, putting her head on her lap and applying the towel to Tsukushi's bleeding head.

"Tsukushi! Please be okay. Please don't die, Tsukushi!" sobbed Yuki.

* * *

Tsukushi saw Tsukasa reach out his hand with a smile. 

"Come on, Tsukushi. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Tsukasa?"

"Someplace where we'll always be together."

Tsukushi reached out her hand to put into his, but as she got closer, he got further away.

"Tsukasa! Wait! Wait for me!" Tsukushi cried.

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa said as he got farther away, his voice echoed.

"No, don't leave me! No!" She ran towards him, but he kept getting farther away. "Tsukasa!"

"Tsukushi……Tsukushi….. Tsukushi, wake up…. Tsukushi, it's okay… wake up….."

Tsukushi slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times.

"Tsukushi, you're finally awake. I'm so glad. I was so worried about you."

"Yuki?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Not too great. I got a major headache. Yuki… why is everything so dark? Did you turn off the lights?"

"Wh- what? What do you mean? The lights are on… and it's daylight," Yuki said worriedly.

"What do you mean? It's dark Yuki, I can't see. Why won't you turn on the lights?" Tsukushi said in a panic.

"The lights are on, Tsukushi! I swear it! Let me go get the doctor!" Yuki rushed out of the room towards the nurses' station.

* * *

After the doctor examined Tsukushi, he sighed and put his light back in his pocket. 

"Am I blind, doctor?" Tsukushi asked the obvious, still unable to accept it.

"Well, you've recently received major head traumas, so that may have caused you to be blind. In most cases, patients with blindness caused by head injuries may regain their sight within the next couple of days or weeks…"

"I hear a 'but' in that sentence."

"But some never regain their sight again," the doctor said with regret. "I'm sorry, Tsukushi. There's not much we can do. Your sight may or may not come back. You need to give it time, there's a possibility that you may regain your sight again."

"And there's also a chance that I may not either," Tsukushi bitterly said.

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I wish there was something more I can do for you, but there isn't. I'm going to go ahead and keep you here for the next few days, for observation. Let the nurse know if you need me."

Tsukushi sighed. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor patted Tsukushi's hand. "I can only imagine the pain you're going through, but I will try my best to help you in any way that I can." He walked out of the room, letting Yuki know he was done.

Yuki jumped up and knocked on the door. "Tsukushi? May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How are you feeling?" she said as she walked to Tsukushi's bedside.

"Yuki… I…" Tsukushi started sobbing.

Yuki put her arms around Tsukushi. "Shh… it's going to be alright, sweetie. You won't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you, Tsukky. I'll always be here for you"

That made Tsukushi cry even harder. "Yu-Yuki, I don't know what I-I'm going to do. I'm blind. I may or may not g-get my vision back."

"Oh, Tsukushi, I'm so sorry. I wish none of this happened. Just go ahead and cry sweetheart. After you're done, we'll figure out something."

Yuki sat there holding Tsukushi as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Tsukushi felt her world falling apart. She lost Tsukasa and now she lost her vision. She tripped over everything and had to have help with everything. She felt so useless. She hasn't heard from Tsukasa since that night. 'Maybe, it's better this way.' Tears fell from her eyes. 'Tsukasa…I need you…' 

She didn't hear the footsteps approach her from behind. Two large hands covered her eyes as she gasped in surprise. Her hands went up to touch the hands.

"Guess who?"

"Rui," she said with a watery smile.

"Hey! How'd you know? Cheater! Did the Yuki tell you I was coming?" he playfully complained aware that his hands were wet from her tears.

"I recognize your voice, dummy," she said as she wiped her face really quick.

"Oh, well I guess I should feel flattered that you can distinguish my voice from the others."

"Rui, you're so silly," Tsukushi said, cheering up a bit.

She felt something being placed on her lap. She felt the object, feeling the cool plastic wrapping and the touch of petals. "Flowers? Thank you, Rui," she said as she brought the flowers to her nose for a smell.

"Your welcome. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

Tsukushi blushed. "So what brings you here today?"

"Well I just thought I'd drop by to visit my favorite girl and maybe convince her to go out walking with me for a bit."

Tsukushi laughed. "You say that to all the girls, Rui. I'd love to go out for a walk."

Tsukushi and Rui took a turn around the hospital grounds, breathing in the cool, crisp morning air and taking in the warmth of the sun. Rui steered Tsukushi towards the bench.

So have you heard from Tsukasa?" Rui suddenly asked as they sat down.

Tsukushi bowed her head down. "No. No, I haven't."

"Oh, I see," Rui said. 'So I guess she doesn't know yet.'

"Umm… uh.. Have you seen him?" Tsukushi asked hesitantly.

Rui paused for a moment. 'Should I tell her? Maybe not. I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is.'

"No, sorry. I haven't."

"Oh, I.. see…"

Rui noticing that she was upset, quickly changed the subject.

"So you have any plans when you go home?"

"Umm… well I guess not… I really don't know what I'll do," Tsukushi said with a frown.

"Well, how about I take you on a little vacation? You can pick anywhere you want to go, okay?"

Tsukushi smiled. 'Rui, always trying to make me feel better.'

"Hmm.. You can take me somewhere far from this place," Tsukushi said half joking.

"Okay."

Tsukushi laughed. "Okay? I was just kidding Rui."

"I'm not. There's this place my family owns in the countryside. It's a really quiet place, no noise or traffic. It's a great place to be when you need to clear your head and think."

"I'd love to go, Rui, but I don't want to take up your time. And anyways, I think it's best if I should just stay at home."

"A little vacation never hurts anyone. C'mon, Tsukushi, I promise you'll have a great time. Just for a week, I promise. I'll bring you right back if you feel like you want to come home."

Tsukushi really did want to leave this place. At least for awhile.

"I think it would be better for you to relax and enjoy yourself for a week, instead of staying here where you have all this drama. It'll also give Yuki and Soujiroh a chance to take a break and relax from all this, too."

Tsukushi bit gnawed on her lip as she thought about Yuki. 'I feel so bad for Yuki. She's been the one putting her life on hold for me. She shouldn't have to do that."

"I guess I'll go then."

"Great! I'll pick you up on your release date and take you home to pack."

"Okay," Tsukushi said with a relieved smile.

* * *

Rui came the day she was released and took her home to pack. She went into the quiet house with Rui. 

"Yuki?" she called out.

"I guess she's not home. Her car wasn't parked out there," Rui told her.

"Oh… okay… well I'll go pack some stuff then."

"You need any help?" Rui offered.

"No, I got it. If its all mismatched, you'll just go buy me designer clothes," teased Tsukushi.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Why don't we just do that instead?"

"Rui!"

Rui laughed. "What? It would be much easier."

Tsukushi laughed, shaking her head, as she used her cane and hand to feel her way upstairs.

As she started packing her clothes, Yuki came in.

"Where are you going, Tsukky?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, you're home, Yuki. I'm going to stay with Rui for a week. I need to get out of here for awhile."

"Why? I don't think you should go. I'd rather have you stay here."

Tsukushi stopped packing and turned towards the sound of Yuki's voice. "I know, but it's not fair to you Yuki. You have a life also."

"Taking care of you is no problem, Tsukushi. I'm glad to be doing it. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Tsukushi walked towards her with her hand open. Yuki stood up and gave Tsukushi a hug.

"I know Yuki, but I'm still going to go. I just need some time to figure out what I'm going to do. I feel bad enough as it is leaving you with everything to handle."

"It's nothing. Yuriko is hospitalized and is awaiting trial for murder and attempted murder, Junpei's locked up and awaiting trial also, Tsukasa's-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear about Tsukasa."

"But Tsu-"

"No, Yuki. I think that it's time I… moved on. I don't want to keep on bothering him. I realized now that I was being selfish. I wanted to hold onto him, because I loved him, but I don't want to be with him if I'm hurting him."

"Tsukushi, listen to me. Tsukas-"

"Yuki! Please! Just stop. I don't want to hear it. If you keep mentioning him I won't be able to forget him," she pleaded as a tear slipped from her eye.

Yuki frowned at Tsukushi, wanting to tell her, but instead hugged her. "I'm sorry, Tsukky. I won't mention him again."

"Thanks, Yuki. Now help me finish packing will you?" Tsukushi attempted to sound cheery.

* * *

_Tsukasa…_

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Come play with me!" Tsukushi yelled at him from the swings.

Tsukasa looked over at little Tsukushi. He started walking towards her.

"Tsukasa… you're going to dance with me right?"

He turned to see a teenage Tsukushi in a dress, looking at him shyly.

"Tsukasa… I love you…" said the adult Tsukushi.

He ran towards Tsukushi as she started to disappear. "Tsukushi! NO!" He couldn't reach her. He tried as hard as he could to catch her, but he couldn't catch up.

"Tsukushi! Come back! Tsukushi! TSUKUSHI!" he yelled as he dropped to his knees.

"What's the matter Tsukasa? I'm right here. I'll always be here by your side, Tsukasa." He turned to see Tsukushi standing there with a smile and her arms wide open. As he ran towards her, she got brighter and brighter. He was scared, but the glowing light felt so warm, so gentle… just like his Tsukushi...

* * *

Akira sat there at the hospital looking at Tsukasa. 'How the hell did this happen? How could we have let it happen?' He thought to himself as he shook his head. He also just got off the phone with Yuki. Tsukushi's gone with Rui. She hasn't come home yet. Yuki doesn't think she ever will. 'God… what the hell's happening?' 

Tsukasa's been in a coma like state for the past week. The knife Junpei stabbed him with was laced with a deadly toxin, harmful to the human body. Tsukasa was lucky the jacket he had on was thick enough to wipe away most of the toxin that was coated on the knife when it was jabbed into him.

_Blip… blip… BLIP… BLIP…BLIP BLIP BLIP __BLIP BLIP BLIP..._

Akira looked up as the machine started to pick up some activity. A team of medical doctors and nurses rushed in.

"What's happening?" Akira asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet, sir. Please go wait outside until we're done."

Akira dazed stepped outside unable to do anything. After a couple of minutes the team left. The doctor had a dumbfounded look. Akira stood and braced himself for the worse.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Domyouji's condition miraculously improved. I don't know how, but he's able to breathe on his own now and he even woke up."

Akira felt his legs give out on him. He fell to the floor thanking God for this miracle. "So he's going to be okay right?"

"From the looks of it, yes. He'll be fine. Now we just have to see how well his body will regenerate."

Akira thanked the doctor then rushed inside.

"Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa slowly turned towards his friend.

"Yo."

"How are you, man?"

"I've been better."

Akira started to get teary eyed. "I-I'm just glad you're alright."

"Hey, don't do that Akira. I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." Tsukasa said feeling a little choked up at his friend's display of emotion.

"The doctor's said it's amazing how you recovered."

"You know me… strong as 10 men. I'll never let a weakling like Junpei bring me down," he weakly joked.

"No, seriously. It's a miracle that you survived." Akira told him about the toxin and what's been happening with the entire case. Tsukasa paled when he heard what happened to Tsukushi. He started to get up, taking the wires out of his body.

"Tsukasa! What are you doing?!"

The machines went silent as they were no longer attached to a body. It signaled to the nurses' station that something was wrong. Akira held Tsukasa down and tried to calm him down.

"Tsukasa stop! What the hell are you doing?"

"GET OFF OF ME AKIRA! LET ME GO! I need to go to her!"

The nurses rushed in and quickly pricked Tsukasa with a sleeping medication.

"NO DAMMIT! What the hell are you doing? No… I neeeeddd tooo goo… tooo heerr…" Tsukasa slurred as the medication started to go into effect. "Nnn…" He fell back into the vortex of darkness.

"Shit… dammit Tsukasa…"

* * *

What do you guys think so far? Leave a review please, so I can get an idea of what you all like and don't like! Thanks!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

_Rui's countryside estate…_

Tsukushi sat on the stone bench in the garden, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. She took a deep breath in and released it, feeling more at peace than she's felt in a long time. It's been more than a week since she's been here. Almost a two months now. She heard footsteps approach.

"I told you."

She turned her head towards the sound of Rui's voice and smiled.. "Told me what?"

"That you'd like it here."

"Oh, okay Mr. Smarty Pants. You were right. I do like it here. It's so quiet and peaceful. I wish I was able to see it though," she said whimsically.

Rui sat next to her and held her hand. "You will, Tsukushi. I know you will. Whether it be today, tomorrow, or even next month, you'll get a chance to see it. You can come here anytime you like."

She turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you, Rui. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have a friend like you."

"I'd do anything for you, Tsukushi," he said as he lifted her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

Tsukushi, surprised at the gesture, blushed.

"Come on, pretty lady, it's time for lunch."

Tsukushi enjoyed her time with Rui at his estate. She felt like this was a whole different world from reality. She could forget about her past. Tsukushi rubbed the spot over her heart. 'Tsukasa.' She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Locking all thoughts of Tsukasa away.

"You okay, Tsukushi?" Rui asked with a worried glance as they sat down to eat.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Rui was ever so kind to her. He took her on walks and read to her in the gardens, they picnicked and swam at the lake and he even taught her how to ballroom dance. He was the perfect gentlemen, patient and understanding. Tsuskushi was grateful to whatever being or force that brought Rui into her life.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Tsukushi snapped back from her thoughts and blushed. "What?"

Rui chuckled. "You're so cute Tsukushi. What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Just thinking that you're the kindest man I know. Thank you, Rui, truly, for everything you've done."

"Your welcome, Tsukushi, but if you really want to thank me, say that'll you'll go out with me tonight."

"Go out? Like where?" Tsukushi asked hesitantly.

"Just out for dinner. I thought it'd be nice to go out once in awhile. I've had you cooped up in this house for too long."

"Oh, it's okay, Rui, I love it here."

"So is that a no?" Rui asked with disappointment.

Tsukushi playfully dragged an exaggerated sigh and smiled. "I suppose we could go out tonight."

"Yay, I knew you'd say yes! I've got a dress picked out for you already. I'll go ahead and call a stylist to come to you tonight," Rui said happily.

"Wait… what?! A dress? Stylist? Where exactly are we going? Rui?!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

He tapped her nose with a finger. "Uh uh… you already said yes, so you can't back out now," he said smugly as he dug into his salad.

"Rui!"

* * *

The hairdresser gave her a final touch up on her make up before leaving. Tsukushi carefully touched her hair and then the dress Rui bought for her. Her hand slid down the silky fabric that wrapped around her body. The stylist told her it was a white colored dress with gold trims. Her thin stiletto strapped shoes were gold, also. She felt nervous. 'It's only Rui, why am I nervous?' She heard a gentle knock. She stood up. 

"Come in."

Rui walked in the room and stopped, unable to take his eyes away from the woman standing in front of him.

"Rui?" she said nervously.

She heard him walk up to her. "You look beautiful, Tsukushi," he softly said.

She felt herself blush. "Thank you, Rui. Are you sure I look okay?"

"Definitely."

They stood there awkwardly. "Uhh… Tsukushi, this is for you."

"What is it?"

He handed her a single rose. "A rose," she said as she smelled it. "Thank you, Rui."

"And this."

She heard him stand behind her. She felt something cool slide around her neck. Her hand went up to touch it. "Rui…what is it?" She felt a ball at the center where the chain dipped. Her guess was that it was a pearl.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a necklace," he said as he clasped the necklace together.

"Rui, I know that. But knowing you, it must've cost a fortune. I can't accept this," she replied, fingering the smooth round pearl.

"You can and you will. This is just a token of friendship… and my affections."

"Rui…"

"You look stunning Tsukushi. Please just accept, okay?"

"Thank you," she said warmly. "I'll treasure it."

They made their way downstairs and out into Rui's gleaming silver Bentley. They talked on the way to the restaurant, joking and making fun of each other. They arrived to the restaurant, Giardino di Flori. The hostess took them to their private table on the terrace.

"Tsukushi what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know… what's good here?"

"Hmm well the lemon chicken pasta is good."

"I'll have that, then."

Rui gave their orders to the awaiting waitress before turning his attention back to his date.

"Have you been happy at with me Tsukushi?" Rui asked as he took a sip of wine.

"Of course, Rui. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately," Rui said with his elbows resting on the table, chin on his hand.

"About?" Tsukushi asked.

"Us."

"Us?"

"You know how I feel about you Tsukushi… well I hope you do."

Tsukushi looked down. She knew how he felt. She knew every time he held her hand, brush light kisses on her cheeks or hands or hugged her longer than he needed to. She knew… but she wasn't ready to let herself love again. She still loved Tsukasa, even though she tried to deny it. She wished she could return his feelings, but she couldn't. It also wouldn't be fair to him if she pretended to him and herself that she was in love with him. He deserved so much more.

"I'm sorry, Rui…"

"Don't Tsukushi… I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he said quickly with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Rui. I wish I could… but I can't. You deserve someone who will love you and cherish you like a woman should. I'm… I'm just a broken girl who's still in love with someone who she can't have."

"No, don't say that Tsukushi. You're not broken. You're perfect the way you are. Any man in his right mind would jump at the chance to be with you."

"Thanks, Rui. You're such a sweetheart. I wish I could-"

Rui grabbed her hand. "Stop. It doesn't matter Tsukushi. I'm just glad to be your friend."

Tsukushi smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Rui cupped her face with his palm and brushed the single tear away with his thumb. He bent forward and gently kissed her. "Don't cry. I'll always be here for you, Tsukushi," he softly whispered.

They enjoyed their meal in a quiet comfortable silence. Neither saying much, but they both knew it was going to be okay. One thing they didn't know was that they were being watched by a man sitting inside the restaurant.

* * *

Who's the man watching them? Another killer perhaps? Is Tsukushi never going to be out of danger with the men who loves her? Find out next time on Forever Yours... haha doesn't that totally sound like a preview to a cartoon show? lol sorry... but yes! Who is it? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Please enjoy!

* * *

His hand tightened around the wine glass as he saw Rui kiss Tsukushi. He didn't notice when the fragile glass shattered. The waiter quickly rushed to his side, cleaning up the mess. Tsukasa waved him off and took the new wine glass from him. Tsukasa stared at them, anger boiling within him. 'Hanazawa.' he thought furiously. 'I'll kill him. Just like the rat that he is, when no one's looking he sweeps in and takes the prize. Well too bad for him. Tsukushi's mine. She'll always be mine.' He gulped the wine down. He looked over to Tsukushi. His eyes softened. She looked beautiful. She was the epitome of grace and beauty. He wanted to go over and take her away. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, that she was everything he ever wanted. He looked down using his hat to cover himself as they got up and left. He'll take back what was his… soon.

* * *

"Guess what Tsukushi?" Rui said as he rushed through the doors leading to the terrace. 

Tsukushi, gardening with the gardener, stopped packing soil into the clay pot as she heard Rui's voice. "What, Rui?"

"My mother wants to throw a formal masquerade ball next weekend."

"Really? I've never been to one before."

"Well then, it'll be my honor to escort you, milady," he said as he took one of her gloved hand.

Tsukushi giggled. "But Rui, what should I wear?"

"Ha! I'm already one step ahead of you Tsukushi. I've already got your dress made."

"What?! Rui!"

"What? It'll be fun. Not only that, I'll get to see how you look as a 19th century lady," Rui teased.

"So you'll be wearing tights then?" Tsukushi giggled.

"Absolutely not! Hah… I'll be wearing a black, long tailed tux like the rest of the men."

"No fair. But it sounds like lots of fun!"

"It will be, I promise."

* * *

_Night of the Masquerade…_

Tsukushi had the maid help dress her. From what the maid told her, her dress was a light lavender color with gold and cream designed pleats. She felt the cool air brush across the top of her chest, letting her know that it was low cut. 'I wish I could see how this dress looked like.' She had her hair styled into a bun with a few strands of hair curled to give it a wispy look.

"Oh miss, you look like you could've walked out of a history book."

"Thank you, Kyoka."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Rui walked in dressed in his black long coat tuxedo and top hat, with a white mask that covered his eyes and nose. He gave a whistle when he saw Tsukushi.

"Wow. You look amazing."

Tsukushi smiled. "Thank you, Rui. And I'm sure you look handsome as usual."

Rui bowed and took Tsukushi's hand to kiss. "Thank you, milady. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Do you mind putting this on me?" she asked as she handed Rui the necklace he gave her.

"I'd be honored," he flushed with pleasure, as he clasped the necklace around her neck. After he was done, he gave her a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Beautiful. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tsukushi said with a nervous smile.

* * *

The man standing on the other side of the room, noticed Tsukushi as she came in on the arm of Rui. He moved quickly, striding to blend in with the crowd.

* * *

He put her hand in the crook of his elbow and lead her down to the ball. As they entered, Rui whispered to her, "Put up your mask and smile. Don't be nervous. I'll be by your side." 

That calmed Tsukushi. She knew Rui would take care of her. She put her mask on and smiled as she walked side by side with Rui. With her now sharper hearing ability, she could hear the faint murmurs of the other female guests as she passed by.

"It's that girl. She was Tsukasa's girlfriend, until Rui stole her away."

"Really?! I heard she tried to make Tsukasa jealous, but it backfired and now the only option she has is Rui."

"Well I heard that after she went blind, Tsukasa didn't want her anymore, so now Rui wants to have his fun."

Tsukushi felt her confidence falter. Rui noticing the change in her demeanor asked her what was wrong.

Tsukushi forced a smile. "Nothing Rui. I just feel a little overwhelmed with all the noise."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it, but if you want to leave, let me know and I'll take you back up to your room, okay?"

Tsukushi nodded. "Okay."

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Not a what… more like who."

"Tsukky!"

Tsukushi turned in the direction of Yuki's voice. "Yuki?"

Yuki grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Tsukky, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Yuki. It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"I'm great. Soujiroh's here too."

"Hey Tsukky."

"Hey Soujiroh. So you got dragged into coming huh?" Tsukushi joked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. We just wanted to come see you."

Tsukushi felt a lot better with Yuki and Soujiroh here.

They sat at a table and chatted about what's been happening since she left and since she's been here. Rui got up as the music started. "May I have this dance, Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi hesitated. "But Rui, I can't dance."

"Yes you can. Remember I taught you."

"But it wasn't with this big crowd."

"No buts, let's go," he grinned as he pulled her to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead like I taught you."

They danced around the ball room floor with the other couples, laughing as they twirled in circles. Tsukushi felt so free dancing and moving to the music, knowing Rui will be there to catch her if she fell. As the music started to end, Rui led her towards the terrace.

"That was amazing, Rui. I had so much fun," giggled Tsukushi.

"I told you, didn't I?" he said smugly.

"Yes you did."

"How about a drink?"

"I'd love one, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said as he strolled back into the ballroom.

Tsukushi sighed, breathing in the cool, crisp air. She turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Back already, Rui?"

She felt someone stand in front of her. "Rui?" she asked again. She felt a hand cup her face, thumb slowly stroking her cheek. She touched the hand touching her face. They weren't Rui's hands. She stepped back immediately.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Tsukasa looked at her standing in the moonlight. She looked ravishing. Only his Tsukushi could make a goddess green with envy. He walked towards her when Rui left. 

"Back already, Rui?" she asked with a faint smile. He felt jealousy hit him hard as he heard that bastard's name leave her lips. He walked up to her, standing so close he could smell the flowery perfume she always wore.

"Rui?"

He raised his hand to cup her cheek, slowly stroking the smooth, soft skin. She reached up and touched the back of his hand. She frowned and backed away.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" he said as he took a step forward. "I'm the man you dream of at night." He took another step forward as Tsukushi took another back. "I'm the man you want." He kept stepping closer. "I'm the man who you yearn for." Tsukushi stepped back only to feel the cold wall against her back. "I'm the man you need." He placed his left hand on the wall as he gently tilted her chin with his right. He moved his head close to her until their lips were barely an inch apart. "I'm the man you'll always love." He heard her gasp before he crushed her lips with his.

* * *

'Tsukasa!' she gasped. She felt those hot lips envelop hers. 'How can this be?' All the memories she kept locked up came flooding back. Her arms went up to push him away, but instead they grabbed the lapels of his coat to pull him closer to her. She felt tears fall down her face through their kiss. Tsukasa pulled back and gently wiped away her tears. 

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"What? How? Why did-" Tsukushi didn't know where to start.

"Why did I come here?" Tsukusa asked.

Tsukushi nodded tears clogging her throat.

"For you, Tsukushi. I came here for you."

"But I thought…" she trailed off.

"Tsukushi?" Rui called out.

"Rui…" Tuskushi whispered.

Rui looked around until he saw the couple embracing in the darkness.

"Domyouji," Rui growled as he advanced towards them.

"Hanazawa."

"You're not welcomed here. Kindly leave."

"That's fine with me. Tsukushi, go get your stuff."

"She's not going anywhere with you, Domyouji," he sneered as he dragged Tsukushi away from Tsukasa.

"Rui, what are you doing?" Tsukushi asked.

He pushed Tsukushi behind him. "Don't worry, Tsukushi. I won't let him harm you." He looked at Tsukasa with hatred. "Leave, Domyouji, before I have you thrown out."

"Not without Tsukushi."

"She's not going anywhere with you. Get it through your head," Rui said coldly. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"Why would I hurt her? She's mine."

"She's not something you own, Domyouji," Rui spat.

"You're wasting my time. Come on Tsukushi, let's go."

"Rui held up an arm, warding Tsukasa away from Tsukushi. "She not going anywhere."

"Both of you stop it!" Tsukushi cried in frustration. But neither one of them heard her.

"I suggest you move out of the way, Hanazawa, before I make you move."

"Bring it on, Domyouji."

Tsukasa's fist struck out first, slamming into Rui's jaw. Rui struck back, swinging a punch that clipped Tsukasa chin. Tsukushi, hearing the men's grunting and punching, blindly stepped forward intended on stopping them.

"STOP IT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" she yelled.

Tsukasa's right hook sent Rui flying backwards towards Tsukushi, knocking her back. Tsukasa saw Tsukushi fall and stepped forward, trying to grab a hold of her. Tsukushi's head fell back hitting a large clay garden pot with a sickening thud.

"Tsukushi!"

* * *

Seems like Tsukushi's always the one getting hurt... men.. sheesh ;) please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

She was thrown into a world of darkness again. 

_"Tsukushi…"_

_"Tsukasa?" she said as she walked towards him. She was stopped by a hand holding her wrist. She looked up to see Rui._

_"Tsukushi, stay here."_

_"Tsukushi, come with me," Tsukasa said as he grabbed her other wrist._

_"No, let go, Domyouji!" Rui yelled as he tugged her._

_"You let go Hanazawa!" Tsukasa pulled her from the other side. The men started fighting, punching and yelling, "She's mine!"_

_"Stop it! Stop it you two!" Tsukushi cried._

_"Look what you've done, bitch!" she heard Yuriko from behind._

_Tsukushi turned around with shock. "__Yuriko? It can't be."_

_"You're the cause of all of this! Why won't you go away?!" Yuriko yelled angrily. "They won't stop until one of them is dead…and it'll all be __your fault."_

_"No, I didn't mean for this to happen," Tsukushi cried._

_"Well now I'll end it. Say goodbye." Yuriko cocked the gun and pointed it at Tsukushi._

_BANG!_

Tsukushi woke up screaming, "NO!"

Yuki woke up from her slumber as she heard Tsukushi yell out. "Tsukushi? What's the matter?"

Tsukushi looked over at the sound of Yuki's voice. "I- I just had a bad dream."

"Are you ok?" she asked as she pressed the call button, summoning the doctor.

"Yeah." She heard beeping sounds. "Where are we?"

The doctor came into the room. "Tsukushi, I see you're awake now. It seems like every time you're released I see you again." He began checking her.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Tsukasa and Rui fighting then nothing more."

"Well you received a blow to your head as you fell. You've been out cold for the past 3 days."

"Oh…"

"Well all your tests came back okay. You have a bump the size of a small egg, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. I'd still like to keep you here until tomorrow, for observation. Just call the nurse when you feel any pain or headaches. She'll bring you your medication."

"Thank you, doctor," Yuki and Tsukushi said as he left.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like shit."

Yuki laughed. "You must feel really bad for you to cuss."

Tsukushi laughed at that. "Ouch… okay, laughing isn't good," she grimaced as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"Are you alright? Want me to call the nurse?"

"No, I'll be okay. Just don't make me laugh," Tsukushi replied, rubbing her eyes.

"You sure you're alright, Tsukushi?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Tsukushi blinked a couple of times. She could see spots forming in her vision.

"Yeah I'm alright. I guess that blow's messing with my head."

"Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

Soujiroh walked in. "Hey, Tsukky. You're up."

"Hey Soujiroh," Tsukushi greeted.

"OH MY GOD! What happened to your face?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, this? Stupid Tsukasa and Rui were fighting again. Akira and I tried to stop them, but Tsukasa accidentally hit me."

"Fighting? AGAIN?! Those two idiots," Yuki fumed.

"Fighting?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yeah, they fought in the hospital parking lot and got banned fro- OUCH! What was that for?" he complained as Yuki kicked him.

Yuki made some gestures pointing to Tsukushi. Soujiroh slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Tsukushi asked when it went quiet. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, that just gave it away. What are you two are hiding?"

"They're just stupid that's all. Fighting like little boys."

"Why?"

"Why are they stupid? I don't know. That's just how they are."

"No, why are they fighting."

"Oh…," Yuki sighed tiredly. "The usual… you. But you know them. They just don't like each other."

Tsukushi frowned. 'It's all my fault. This animosity.' She recalled what Yuriko said in her dream. _"You're the cause of all of this! They won't stop until one of them is dead…and it'll all be your fault."_ 'I can't let that happen.'

"Let the hospital know that I don't want either of them to come see me."

"What?" Yuki and Soujiroh both said in shock.

"It's my fault they're acting this way. If I refuse to see them then maybe they'll stop fighting."

"Tsukushi-" Yuki started.

"Please, just do as I ask. Soujiroh? Will you let them both know that I don't want to see them ever again?" she said as her heart wrenched with pain.

Soujiroh looked over to Yuki. She just shook her head not believing what she heard. "Sure, Tsukushi. If that's what you want."

"It is."

Soujiroh left to relay the message. Yuki looked over to Tsukushi and held her hand. "Are you alright, Tsukushi? They'll get over it. I'll make sure Akira and Soujiroh keep them apart."

"No, it's alright, Yuki. I'm the cause of all of this. I think it's time I just gave up."

"No, Tsukushi. Don't say that."

"I have to. They won't stop. I love them both. But I just love Rui as a friend. He doesn't think Tsukasa's the right man for me. He think's that Tsukasa will hurt me so he won't stop. And Tsukasa's the man I love, but I don't know if he loves me or just wants to protect me. And on top of that they both hate each other, so they're probably using me as an excuse to fight."

"Don't think like that Tsukushi. I know they both love you, and have your best interest at heart. They're just acting like immature kids right now."

Tsukushi sighed. "I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

Tsukushi gave Yuki a sad smile. "Thanks Yuki."

* * *

Yuki took Tsukushi home the next day. Tsukushi's head throbbing from the spots dotting the darkness she was used to. Yuki led her to the couch. "Will you be okay while I get your stuff from the car?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She shifted, accidentally turning on the television.

"In today's top news, Tsukasa Domyouji, was reported coming out of the courtroom after testifying against two murder suspects, Junpei Oribe and Yuriko Asai. Our on the scene reporter, Aoike Kazuya, reporting live.

"Thanks Reiko. We are all awaiting Mr. Domyouji as he comes out for any comments or statements he is willing to give about the case. Here he comes."

"Mr. Domyouji, is it true that Mr. Oribe and Ms. Asai attempted to not only kill you but another person?" Kazuya asked

"No comment."

"Mr. Domyouji, Mr. Domyouji. Is the cause of this a love triangle?" another reporter yelled out.

"Is it true the other person they attempted to kill is your girlfriend?" the female reporter in the front asked with her recorder shoved close to his face.

"Please, no more questions. Mr. Domyouji's a very busy man. He will release a statement to the press at a later time," Tsukasa's PR manager said as he held the car door open for Tsukasa.

"Well he sure was close-mouthed about it," Kazuya said as he watched the car swerve into traffic. He glanced at the court doors and saw a socialite come out. "Excuse me miss! How are you related to the case? Do you know Mr. Domyouji?"

"Of course I know him. I am after all his girlfriend. We will release some very happy news after all this is over."

"Are you sure? Mr. Domyouji never mentioned a girlfriend. You don't seem like his type," yelled one of the reporters.

"Who said that?!" the woman demanded.

"Yeah! Are you sure? I remember you… weren't you the one in that scandal…"

"Girlfriend? May I know your name please?" the woman reporter asked.

"Is the happy news going to be about marriage?" Kazuya asked.

Tsukushi turned the television off. She reached over for a tissue to wipe her tears. She accidentally pressed the message machine.

"Tsukushi, it's me, Tsukasa, call me back." _beep…_

"Tsukushi, are you alright? Please call me. It's Rui." _beep…_

"Tsukushi, I'm sorry, we need to talk… call me." _beep…_

"Tsukushi, it's Rui… please call me." _beep…_

Tsukushi didn't want to hear anymore so she felt for the erase button. "All messages deleted. There are no new messages," the machine replied.

"Who was it, Tsukushi?" Yuki asked as she came in.

"No one. Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bother taking my suitcase upstairs."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not staying. Call me a taxi please?"

"Tsukushi, no. Tell me what's wrong. Please. Where are you going to go?" Yuki pleaded.

"I don't know. I just can't stay here," she replied tiredly as the phone rang.

Yuki walked over to answer. "Hello?" She looked over to Tsukushi. "Yeah, she's here, but I don't think-"

"Who is it, Yuki?"

Yuki hesitated. "It's Rui."

"It's alright. I'll talk to him. Give us a minute okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as she handed Tsukushi the phone.

"Hey Rui…"

"Tsukushi? How have you been?"

"I'm okay. Listen Rui. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Rui was silent for a moment. "_Why?_"

"I'm sorry Rui. You're a great friend, but I don't want to lead you on. I know we discussed this already, but I can't be anything more than a friend. I'm still in love-"

"With Tsukasa. I know," he finished her sentence. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know and I'm glad that you care, but I don't want you to get hurt. Just, please stop fighting with him."

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi, but-"

"Please, Rui."

"Alright," he sighed.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to go back to him then?"

"No. I don't know. I- I don't know what to do."

"Just follow your heart, Tsukushi," Rui said with a heavy heart. "If he makes you happy, then be happy."

"Thank you, Rui," she said softly.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know okay?"

"I will, thank you, Rui… for understanding and being a friend."

"Yeah. Take care alright? Would it be alright if I came by sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Friends?"

"Of course. Always."

They hung up. Rui smiled sadly, not too disappointed. He knew Tsukushi would never be his, but at least he had those two months. Tsukushi felt relieved. She didn't lose Rui as a friend after all. It saddened her to know that she put him through this, but she was also glad that he could move on from this.

"Yuki?" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call that taxi now?"

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't know. Probably the only place I really ever called 'home'. I'll let you know when I get there, but until then, don't let Tsukasa know."

Yuki hesitated. "You're not going to talk to Tsukasa?"

"No. I don't think right now is a good time. I need to sort things out with myself first," Tsukushi said blinking back tears.

"Why? What happened? Tell me," Yuki asked gently as she hugged Tsukushi.

Tsukushi started crying. "I guess he has a new girlfriend now. It was on the news."

"Shh, don't cry Tsukky. I'm sure they were mistaken. He loves you a lot, this I'm sure of," Yuki said, trying to assure her.

"I don't know Yuki. I don't think I can handle anymore of this. I said I'd be strong, but I don't think I can be," she sobbed.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be, you know I'm always here for you. You can depend on me."

Tsukushi sniffed and straightened, "I know, thanks Yuki. You know I love you. I just need to leave for a couple of days."

Yuki frowned at the thought of her leaving in this state, but decided against her better judgement.

"Alright. But call me when you get there, okay?" said Yuki.

"I will."

They hugged and Yuki called for a taxi. When it arrived Tsukushi hugged Yuki and got in the car, heading towards the only place she knew, Saint Mary's Orphanage. When she got there she called Yuki, but all she got was the machine.

"Hey Yuki, I'm here. Just calling to let you know," she said wearily. "I'll call you some other time then."

* * *

_One month later…_

"Sister Tsukky! Sister Tsukky! I'll help you with that!" yelled Mya.

Smiling, Tsukushi obliged and gave the child the smaller basket. She's been here for a month now, helping out around the orphanage. She helps the children get dressed during the morning, play with the kids in the afternoon, and put the children to sleep at night. Everything helped Tsukushi forget about her life back in the city. She was content with her new life here, away from all the hurt and pain. Its not like she forgot about everything, she just didn't want to have to deal with it anymore.

"Sister Tsukky, can you tell me a bedtime story later?"

"Yeah, me too! Me too!"

"Sure, but let's see if you all can behave at dinner tonight, but for now let me rest. I need to recharge my energy to play later," she teased the children. Her headaches were getting worse. The spots were getting larger. Sometimes it seems like she can see color and movements, but then it was back to darkness again.

After she told a story, she tucked the children in. Mother Sachiyo called her into the office.

"You wanted to see me Mother?" Tsukushi said.

"Oh, Tsukushi. Yes, I wanted to talk to you about why you're here, child. It's been a month since you've been here and you've been a tremendous help, but I know this life is not for you. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like, but you cannot run away forever."

"Mother…"

"I know that I don't know your situation, call me a busybody, but I can see your unhappiness, Tsukushi."

"I don't know what to do, Mother. I can't seem to do anything right. I've lost the only person I cared about. He doesn't care about me anymore. I can't go back. I'm too scared to get hurt again. I just don't want to be rejected. I'm just tired of it all," Tsukushi sobbed into her hands.

Mother Sachiyo got up from her chair hugged Tsukushi.

"I know child, but what does not kill us only makes us stronger." Mother Sachiyo wanted to say more, but she knew Tsukushi was emotionally drained. "Dry your tears and get some sleep. We have a full schedule ahead of us."

Tsukushi nodded. "Goodnight Mother. Thank you for letting me stay," Tsukushi said as she walked out.

Mother Sachiyo looked at Tsukushi as she walked away. 'That child deserves better. She's been through so much, she should have some happiness in her life,' she thought to herself.

* * *

_The next day at Tsukasa's Office…_

"What do you mean you can't find her?" growled Tsukasa.

"Sir, all traces of her ended the day she was released from the hospital."

"She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. Check again and don't come back until you've found her."

The man nodded and left the office.

"Dammit!" Tsukasa growled as he pounded his desk. He sat back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair with frustration. 'Where are you, Tsukushi?' Yuki wasn't telling him anything either. All she said was that Tsukushi left.

The intercom buzzed.

"What?!"

"Sir, there's a Mother Sachiyo on line four."

'Mother Sachiyo? Why is she calling here? I spoke to her a month or so ago about the donation, but what is she calling me for?' Tsukasa thought, picking up the phone.

"Yes, Mother Sachiyo, this is Tsukasa. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, Tsukasa. Thank you once again for your donation. We were able to buy the children new text books and refurnish all the classrooms."

"That's great to hear, Mother."

"Well that's not what I was calling to talk to you about, child."

"Oh? Then what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's more like what I can do for you."

Tsukasa felt the hair on his neck prickle. "And what is that?"

"Well all I can say, child, is that I have something precious here for you."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Tsukasa got an overnight pack ready. He's finally found her. He stopped what he was doing when he heard a knock at the door. Frowning he walked over to open the door.

"Hanazawa. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not to fight. I just came by to tell you that I won't stand in your way if you want Tsukushi."

"I wasn't concerned if you were in the way or not."

"Don't be an ass. I'm just letting you know. It doesn't mean I've given up on her, but if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to come take her from you."

The two men stared at each other. Tsukasa nodded. "Fine."

Rui nodded then walked away. "Take care of her," he called out.

The two men came to an understanding for the woman they loved. Without knowing they intertwined the thread of friendship together.

* * *

Tsukasa and Rui.. friends? Yup... haha... Please leave a review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

This is it everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who read my story, whether they left a review or not. **Thanks so much**! I had so much fun writing this story. I can't believe it's ending though... I'm kinda sad. Hopefully I'll write another one, but who knows. Thank you once again! I hope you won't be too disappointed with the ending!

* * *

_St. Mary's Orphanage…_

"Let's play blind man, Sister Tsukky!" yelled the children.

"Ok, Ok, but hmmm I wonder who the blind man is?" laughed Tsukushi.

"You are!" the children yelled in unison.

"Fine, but I'm going to try my hardest to catch you all!"

* * *

Tsukasa saw her from the doorway of the halls. She looked as beautiful as ever. A smile tugged at his lips as she caught the first child. She was always good with children. Tsukasa could imagine her with his children. He felt a familiar ache in his heart. His and Tsukushi's children. 

"Tsukasa, there you are," Mother Sachiyo said as she saw him.

Tsukasa hugged her. "I came as soon as you told me. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, child. You two have been inseparable as children, I don't understand what went wrong, but I know you'll fix it, right?" she said with a lifted brow.

"Yes, Mother, I intend to fix it."

"Well good. The front office is unused as of right now. Head there and I'll send her to you."

"No, I'm taking her with me."

Mother Sachiyo gave him a smile and nodded. "She's been through a lot, so take care not to upset her too much. She's in a frail and delicate condition right now."

Tsukasa nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"I know you'll take better care of her this time right?" she questioned.

"Yes, Mother Sachiyo, I intend to set things right."

"Good," she patted his cheek. "Go to the front office and I'll send her to you."

Tsukasa nodded and headed towards the front.

Mother Sachiyo headed towards Sister Shizuka, telling her to watch the children and send Tsukushi to the front office.

* * *

The children screamed and laughed as Tsukushi spun around, arms reaching out. She was dizzy from the turns, but managed to walk towards the laughing children. She stepped on the toy left on the ground and fell backwards, hitting her head. Light exploded in her eyes, making her close them tight from the pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see a couple of blurry faces. 

"Are you okay, Sister Tsukky?" said the worried children.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I need to sit down for a bit." 'My vision… it's coming back!' she thought amazed.

Sister Shizuka came running when she saw Tsukushi hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she helped Tsukushi up.

"Yes, I think I'm alright. Did you need something Sister?" she asked as she stood trying to focus.

"Mother Sachiyo wants to see you in the front office."

"Why? Is there something wrong, Sister Shizuka?" she replied.

"I don't know, child. I was to relay this message to you."

She called out to the children to keep playing and made her way to the office, wondering what Mother Sachiyo wanted. She knocked on the door. She didn't hear a reply. 'That's strange,' she thought.

"Mother Sachiyo?" she called out as she walked towards the desk.

"Tsukushi."

She froze. She turned around at Tsukasa's voice. She could barely make out his face.

"Tsukasa. How did you find me?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I have an angel on my side," he replied. "I came here to take you home."

Her heart fluttered at his words.

"This is my home now."

"No, this isn't your home, you're just using this place to run away."

Tsukushi felt anger at his words. How dare he say that to her. He was the one who drove her away.

"Whether or not I use this place is my own business. I'm not going anywhere with you, so you're wasting your time. I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving here without you. You need to come home where you belong."

"Don't tell me what to do Tsukasa. I don't have a home with you anymore," she said.

Tsukasa felt pain flash through him hearing her words.

"You'll always have a home with me, Kushi," he said softly as he took a step forward.

"No, stay away from me. I don't know why you bothered coming, but you've wasted your time."

Tsukasa frowned, "No, this has gone long enough. We're going home." He came forward and threw her over his shoulder and started walking out.

"Ts-Tsukasa! Put me down this instant!" Tsukushi yelped surprise. Her vision cleared up instantly as her head was jolted into the upside down position. 'I can see!' she thought in amazement.

"Save your breathe Kushi and stop struggling. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Tsukasa! I can-"

"Shush," he said as he slapped her behind.

Appalled, she called out for help. "Mother Sachiyo, help me! Anybody! Help! Tsukasa's crazy!"

Mother Sachiyo just smiled and waved. "Be happy children," she called out. Tsukushi stunned at Mother Sachiyo's words, finally realized what Tsukasa meant when he said he had an angel on his side. Tsukasa threw her in the car, auto-locked the door so she couldn't get out and headed to get in the driver's side.

"Let me out, Tsukasa!" she exclaimed trying to open the door.

"Just be quiet and buckle your seat belt."

"Don't order me around. Let me out this instant. I don't know what you're up to, but I won't be a part of it."

"Fine. I'll buckle it for you," he said as he reached over to buckle her belt. His hands brushed Tsukushi's breast, making her gasp.

"Oh you think you're so smart, don't you? Getting Mother Sachiyo to help you. You're a devil," she fumed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how much of a devil I can be when we get there."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," he mused.

She huffed and stared out the window.

They drove to an upscale neighborhood that had individually fenced homes. As they arrived to a large mansion, Tsukasa pressed a button in his car and the gates swung open. They drove up to the driveway and parked at the entrance. Tsukasa got out and opened Tsukushi's door, pulling her out. He dragged her inside the house and shut the door.

"Don't manhandle me like that," she snapped, her arm tingling from his touch.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About the house."

"It's nice. You haven't decorated it yet," she said as she looked around. There was a futon and a laptop next to the fireplace. "I see you've been staying here."

"You can see?" he asked incredulously.

Tsukushi flushed. She wasn't going to tell him yet. 'Damn it!'

"Yeah, just early when you threw me over your shoulder."

"That's great!" he said advancing towards Tsukushi to give her a hug.

She stopped him. "Don't."

He stopped with a confused look. Tsukushi stared at the ground. "So…this house… you just bought it?"

"Yeah, I just bought it. Hopefully my wife and I will move in soon," he said.

Her faced paled. "Wife? You're getting married?" she said forcing a smile. "Congratulations."

He stared at her with his brown eyes. She felt the tears form in her eyes. She turned and blinked away the tears.

"Well, I don't know why you brought me here, Tsukasa. I know you probably feel like you need to take care of me, but you don't have to anymore. I like living at the orphanage and I know I can do a lot of good there. Thank you for always taking care of me, but it's time you lived your life."

She started walking towards the door not wanting Tsukasa to see her cry. Tsukasa grabbed her and spun her around, shaking her. Tsukushi gasped with surprise.

"Don't you understand? I want to take care of you. I need you in my life. This house is for you."

"For me? But you said it was for your wife," she said stupidly.

"Yes, my wife. You. I want you to marry me," he said.

"Marry you? What about your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? Oh, you saw that day at court. She was lying to get media attention. She made that up. I swear."

Tsukushi believed him. "But you don't love me. Why would you want to marry me," she said as tears ran down her face.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"When have I said that I didn't love you? Never. I love you more than you will ever know. I am nothing without you. I've loved you for years, I just didn't want you to feel like you needed to love me back out of gratitude."

She looked up into his eyes and saw his love shining at her. Tsukasa kissed her tenderly, washing away all her insecurities and pain. She reached up and deepened the kiss wanting to be closer to him. Desire sprung and engulfed her body. He laid her down on the mattress and kissed her tear stained face and down her neck. She gasped in pleasure as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. His hands ran up her body to cup her breasts. She moaned. She reached under his shirt and touched his chest. She heard him sharply inhale. He took off his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest to his ribs. She felt a rugged line and looked to see what it was. She remembered that he was hurt. She pushed him down onto the mattress so she was on top. She looked at him and kissed his chest. She heard him moan. She lightly licked his nipple, loving the way he gasped as she circled it with her tongue. She continued her way down and kissed his ribs, then lower to kiss the scar. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants. They both quickly shed their clothes, wanting no barriers between them. He rolled on top of her kissing his way down from her lips to her breast. His mouth captured one pink tipped nipple, sucking it, making her moan out loud. His hands roamed over her body, one squeezing her breast the other making gently playing with her bud before sliding a finger in her.

"Mmm, yes, don't stop," Tsukushi moaned.

He slid his fingers in and out of her making her slick and ready for him. He positioned himself to enter her, only to be stopped by her hands pushing at his chest.

"Tsukushi?" he questioned.

"I want to do it."

She rolled on top of him and raised her hips. She held him so she could slide onto him. They both moaned as she pressed down to the hilt. She started sliding up and down his shaft. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples. She moaned and rode him faster. He grabbed her hips pumping into her hard and fast as she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. He soon came after her, releasing himself in her. She laid her head on his chest, exhausted. He felt the trickle of tears run down his chest.

"Tsukushi? Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"No, Tsukasa, I just love you."

Tsukasa felt his heart stop. 'She loves me,' he thought happily.

"I love you too, Tsukushi."

Tsukasa pulled the blanket over them and held her in his arms as they slept.

* * *

_3 months later, Christmas…_

"Tsukasa, stop it," squealed Tsukushi, as Tsukasa grabbed her from behind kissing her neck.

They got married and moved into their new house, which has been recently decorated by Tsukushi.

"Eww, stop it, you're gonna make me gag," teased Soujiroh, pretending to gag.

"Oh hush up hon. They're just in love," sighed Yuki. "I'm so jealous."

"Jealous, huh? I'll show you how much in love I am with you later," said Soujiroh, wagging his eyebrows.

Yuki blushed, and everyone laughed.

"C'mon everyone, lets open some presents, before I start getting white hairs," yelled Akira, from the living room.

"Coming!" they all shouted.

Once all the presents were exchanged and opened, Tsukushi got up and gave a special one to Tsukasa.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it and you'll see," grinned Tsukushi, excitedly.

He opened it and found a small pair of booties.

"Did you mix it up with the presents to the orphanage?"

"No, it's for us," she said with a smile.

"Us?" he replied stupidly. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Tsukushi laughed.

"You're pregnant," he repeated. A huge grin split his face. "You're PREGNANT!"

Tsukasa swung Tsukushi around yelling, "My wife's pregnant!"

Everyone congratulated the couple and glasses clinked in celebration.

* * *

_9 months later…_

A baby boy by the name of Kyosuke Takeru Domyouji cried out loud demanding to be fed.

"He's a loud little fellow, isn't he?" said Akira, lovingly.

"That's my boy," said a proud Tsukasa.

Tsukushi fed Kyosuke and the little tyke fell asleep after being burped.

Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi and wondered how he could be so lucky to have her, and now his son.

"What?" Tsukushi asked him shyly.

"I was just thinking how wonderful and beautiful my wife is," he replied with love.

"Oh stop, Tsukasa," Tsukushi replied, blushing.

"Yeah, beautiful enough to rival that diamond bracelet you gave her," said a familiar voice.

"Yuki!"

"Hey, honey, how are you doing?"

"Great. Come see your godchild."

"Aww, he's so handsome. How cute!" said an adoring Yuki.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" said Tsukushi proudly.

"You're perfect," Tsukasa whispered in Tsukushi's ear. "I love you."

Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa with love in her eyes only to see what she felt reflected back.

"I love you too. Always and always."

* * *

How was it? Well this is the end my friends... thank you once again! Look for the next story 'Forever Mine' about Kyosuke!  



End file.
